La chute de l'ange
by Newgaia
Summary: Enfant adorable, Aphrodite est devenu un homme cruel. Pourquoi ? Pour le découvrir Shaka devra naviguer entre un Saga dévastateur, un Death Mask inquiétant et un Milo assoiffé de vengeance.
1. Chapitre: Notre rencontre

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1 : NOTRE RENCONTRE<p>

Si je devais décrire ce qui m'a attiré vers toi, j'évoquerais d'abord ta tendresse. Un mot qui te convient bien mal aujourd'hui, et pourtant… Cette impression lointaine me parle tant de toi. C'est l'émotion première saisie à l'état brut par l'enfant que j'étais. De celles qui définissent à travers un reste d'innocence, et qui marquent à jamais une existence. Ta tendresse, était un phare dans la tempête. Une force si chaleureuse, mais tellement fragile. Je l'ai entrevue sous sa plus belle facette, instinctive et désintéressée. La connaître, c'était toucher à quelque chose de précieux et d'unique, et malgré la tragédie de nos vies, cette sensation persiste encore.

J'ai eu ce privilège. J'ai pu mesurer ce qui aurait dû t'animer en d'autres circonstances. Un don des Dieux, que tu commençais tout juste à camoufler pour apprendre à survivre parmi nous. Ta tendresse, et ce besoin de combattre la souffrance, qui te portait spontanément vers les autres. Sans calcul, ni tricherie, comme seules les âmes réellement belles savent le faire. Mais la beauté des âmes peut se corrompre, et les rêves d'enfants les plus purs sombrer dans les pires cauchemars.

Ton apparence n'est que secondaire. Elle demeure pourtant pour beaucoup ce qui te définit. Assurément à tort. Tu en as fait une arme, aussi dénaturée que précise, et bien peu savent d'où te vient ce narcissisme apparent. Néanmoins j'avoue m'en être rassasié. Elle ne pouvait que combler doublement mon attente, mais je ne t'aurais jamais choisi à cause d'elle. A ce moment-là, la perfection de ta silhouette et la pureté des traits de ton visage s'harmonisaient encore avec ton cœur. Mais les lois du Sanctuaire sont cruelles. Je venais de découvrir un joyau, ignorant encore combien la vie allait me l'abîmer.

Je tâtonnais moi-même dans ce nouvel univers lorsque tu es arrivé. Mon Maître venait de me retrouver plus mort que vif au fond d'un temple en Inde, où seule une voix divine trompait parfois ma solitude d'enfant abandonné. J'avais grandi loin de l'idée que l'on puisse faire preuve d'affection à mon égard. Je végétais, enfermé entre quatre murs, éloigné de toute marque de tendresse humaine, pour une faute inconnue, mais qui devait être terrible pour que l'on me punisse ainsi. C'est tout au moins l'idée que je me faisais de ma condition. Privé de liberté, d'éducation et d'amour, je grandissais comme un enfant maudit.

L'arrivée de mon Maître, pour providentielle qu'elle fût, n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Il m'avait arraché à l'univers carcéral où me maintenaient des moines bouddhistes convaincus de leur bon droit, pour me livrer aux enseignements rigoureux d'une déesse, au nom de laquelle je succomberais si je ne parvenais pas à surmonter les difficultés de mon apprentissage.

Ma seule consolation, la douceur dont cet homme a toujours su faire preuve à mon égard. Sans combler la soif d'amour qui m'animait secrètement, sa gentillesse et sa chaleur humaine ont su poser un baume apaisant sur l'incompréhension et le manque d'attention qui me poursuivaient depuis ma naissance. La compassion et la bonté du cœur, il les détenait au plus profond de lui, et plus que les souvenirs des soutras psalmodiés de mon enfance, c'est son exemple qui m'a fait tel que je suis. J'ai voulu marcher sur ses pas, et je suis devenu cet homme que l'on dit proche de Dieu.

J'ai appris à contrôler mes faiblesses, à raisonner pour le bien du plus grand nombre, à bannir l'illusion des désirs et des passions, et à disséquer la folie des hommes. Mais c'est toi mon amour, qui m'a permis de grandir, et de comprendre ce qui anime réellement une âme humaine. Et la mienne s'est perdue à jamais en tentant de sauver la tienne.

Certains me vénèrent, d'autres me méprisent, la plupart m'ignorent et la totalité méconnaît la flamme qui m'inspire vraiment. Beaucoup me disent dédaigneux, voire arrogant, incapable de ressentir la douleur du quotidien, trop imbu de moi-même pour m'abaisser auprès du commun des mortels, et encore moins apte à m'intéresser aux petites misères humaines.

Qui saura combien elles m'ont poursuivi ces petites misères humaines, lorsque fraîchement sorti d'un tombeau de solitude, il m'a fallu apprendre à évoluer dans un monde riche en couleurs et en sons appelé Sanctuaire ? Un monde inimaginable pour l'esprit jusqu'alors maintenu loin des autres d'un enfant de quatre ans. Un monde ouvert sur une multitude de possibilités, mais où l'adversité entre apprentis se conjuguait à la cruauté naturelle des plus jeunes entre eux. Un monde où les adultes nous laissaient nous entre-déchirer selon la loi du plus fort. Un monde violent, rude, et soumis à une compétition farouche.

Mon univers de solitude feutrée venait de basculer pour un grand ring populeux et bruyant, où tous les coups étaient permis. Mais personne ne m'avait jamais appris les règles de l'un ou de l'autre monde. Ici, je savais simplement que je devais survivre.

Feindre l'indifférence paisible lorsque l'on ne connaît pas les codes peut être une solution. J'y ai gagné un supplément de tranquillité, mais cette manière de réagir m'a vite catalogué dans les sans intérêt. Peu importait. Je progressais sous l'égide vigilante de mon Maître, et bientôt on évita même de me provoquer. La puissance d'un Or se ressent très tôt dans l'arène. Il n'a pas forcément besoin de se battre pour la prouver. Mais toi, tu ne le savais pas encore.

Répondre à ton courage, ce fut le premier geste qui me poussa vers toi. J'avais noté ton arrivée quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'un de nos instructeurs te faisait découvrir une partie du domaine où tu devrais dorénavant vaincre ou mourir. Tu n'y resterais pas longtemps car tu avais déjà presque dépassé l'âge que l'on dit idéal pour débuter un apprentissage. Qui plus est, un apprentissage de cet ordre. Ton Maître devait te dégrossir avant de t'emmener à sa suite. Le mien a souri en te voyant passer, preuve qu'il ressentait ta générosité.

Tu as beau être mon aîné, j'ai aussitôt compris en te voyant agir, que je possédais la sagesse de celui qui sait. Toi, tu croyais encore en ces mots que sont l'amitié, la solidarité, la bonté et l'abnégation. Toutes ces grandes valeurs fraternelles qu'on était censé nous enseigner, et que chacun d'entre nous foulait allègrement au pied pour rester en vie.

Ce jour-là, tu as voulu aller au secours d'un apprenti chétif. Un de ceux qui finissent par disparaître au profit d'arrivants plus solides. Blessé lors d'un précédent combat, il devait encore faire face à la horde malveillante de quatre autres gamins, bien décidés à profiter de sa faiblesse pour définitivement l'éliminer de leurs rangs. Sanglant et tuméfié, il était acculé. Nos professeurs s'occupaient d'un autre groupe, mais en fait, ils détournaient les yeux. Dans le reste du monde, on appelle cela la sélection naturelle.

Muet malgré sa terreur, l'enfant faisait face à la meute. Il ne pleurait pas, se contentant de fixer de son regard presque aussi clair que le tien ceux qui le menaçaient. Ses joues rondes de bébé disparaissaient sous la couche de poussière et de sang qui les maculait, et quelques mèches bouclées de sa chevelure d'un bleu tirant sur le violet, collaient à son front trempé de sueur.

C'était un petit grec, arrivé trois jours auparavant. Rien ne le différenciait de la bande des « pressentis » débarqués comme lui pour un aller sans retour. Rien, si ce n'était sa façon de se tenir bien droit devant ses agresseurs. Assis sur un mur de pierre en surplomb, j'embrassais toute la scène. Il semblait plus mort que vif. Et je crois que c'est ce qui décida le groupe à l'attaquer. Sans sommation, ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui, étouffant ses cris de frayeur par quelques coups de poings et de pieds dans la poitrine.

Il croulait sous le nombre. J'estimais ça immonde. Mais je savais que parmi ses agresseurs se trouvait un de ceux qui appartenait déjà à l'élite des apprentis dorés. Une petite teigne tout en muscles et en brutalité, qui officiait du côté du temple du Cancer. M'opposer à eux, c'était aussi m'opposer à lui. J'avais peur. Je n'avais que cinq ans. Ils étaient quatre grands entre sept et dix ans après un petit de mon âge. Je baissais honteusement les yeux sur le manuel que mon Maître m'avait demandé d'étudier. J'étais lâche. Mais ce jour-là, je devais apprendre que toi, du haut de tes sept ans et de ton inexpérience, tu semblais ignorer ce qu'était la lâcheté.

C'est lorsque j'ai entendu ton exclamation de révolte, que j'ai relevé les yeux. Debout sur le tertre qui me faisait face, tu fusillais le groupe du regard. Recroquevillé sur le sol où il tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal des coups reçus, le petit pris pour cible ne criait déjà plus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de s'acharner sur lui. Un bref instant nos yeux se sont croisés. Tu y as lu l'expression de mon propre effroi, et tu as eu l'esquisse d'un sourire rassurant. Puis, tu as foncé dans le tas.

Personne ne s'attendait à ton intervention. Frappant à ton tour aussi fort que la force de tes poings te le permettait, tu as réussi à ouvrir un passage suffisamment large pour saisir à bras le corps l'enfant écroulé à terre. La stupéfaction retenait les autres. Rapide et souple, tu t'es ensuite glissé derrière l'amas en ruine de la façade d'un temple abandonné, en propulsant le petit devant toi. Sans hésiter, tu as ramassé les pierres et les morceaux de marbre brisés autour de toi, et tu t'es mis à caillasser les grands de façon si adroite, qu'ils ont dû se réfugier à leur tour derrière un pan de vieux mur écroulé.

Figé sur mon perchoir, j'observais la scène en retenant mon souffle. C'était phénoménal, incroyable, et terriblement angoissant. A tes pieds, l'enfant avait perdu connaissance, et ne pourrait t'être d'aucune utilité. Seul contre les autres, comment pouvais-tu imaginer tenir longtemps un siège ? La bande des quatre s'était reprise, et sous les ordres menaçants du nouvel apprenti Cancer, elle commençait à organiser sa contre-attaque en cherchant à te lapider en retour. Les pierres étaient tranchantes et dures. Bien plus dangereuses que les attaques physiques précédentes. Ca risquait de très mal tourner. C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'intervenir à mon tour.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'agissais de manière parfaitement stupide, et totalement volontaire. Sous ton influence, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Mais c'était aussi la première leçon de participation active à l'élaboration de ma destinée que tu me donnais. Une prise sur la réalité, qui m'aurait sans doute définitivement échappé, sans les choix et les décisions que tu m'as obligé à prendre de multiples fois par la suite. Tu as fait de moi un être en un sens ordinaire. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Dégringolant de mon perchoir, j'ai prudemment longé la ligne de front, en me camouflant derrière quelques-uns des plus gros vestiges de l'ancien temple pour te rejoindre. Tu n'as pas paru étonné de voir soudain surgir une chevelure blonde à tes côté. Détournant les yeux de la faction ennemie entre deux jets de pierre, tu as trouvé le temps de m'adresser le plus lumineux des sourires. J'en suis resté saisi. Je vivais une des plus grosses frayeurs de ma vie, et toi, tu souriais. Le rictus tremblant que je t'ai adressé en retour n'avait pas la moindre chance de t'impressionner. Mais tu faisais comme si mon maigre soutien pouvait réellement changer quelque chose, et calquant mes gestes sur les tiens, je me suis mis à jeter des pierres à mon tour.

Mis à l'abri du large fût d'une colonne brisée, le petit grec était allongé près de nous. Soudain, il a faiblement remué. Il reprenait conscience. Avec d'énormes difficultés il parvint à redresser le haut de son buste sur ses avant-bras. Son visage était à présent tellement tuméfié qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir qu'un œil. Je devinais son inquiétude, et la vue de l'angle étrange que formait sa jambe droite m'arracha une grimace. Elle était certainement cassée. Malgré la douleur évidente, il ne poussait pas un gémissement, et son courage m'avertit que s'il survivait à cette journée, je le reverrais sans doute parmi les apprentis en poste auprès de chevaliers puissants.

« Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. On va te protéger », achevais-je avec beaucoup d'optimisme.

Trop sonné pour me résister, ou le corps trop endolori pour s'engager dans la bataille, il se roula de nouveau en boule sans dire un mot.

« Fais attention à toi ! »

Ta mise en garde me permit d'éviter de justesse un énorme caillou, envoyé par notre cher ami du Cancer. Rattrapé par la crainte que celui-ci parvienne à franchir la faible distance qui séparait nos deux camps, je répliquais avec ardeur. Je l'avais déjà vu combattre. Je connaissais sa force. Habituellement, il demeurait plutôt solitaire. Sa participation au massacre du petit grec n'était qu'une mise en bouche, sans doute due à l'ennui. Mais ton intervention et le soutien que je t'apportais changeaient la donne. Il se sentait à présent personnellement agressé. Si jamais il parvenait à mettre la main sur nous, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

Les pierres volaient dans tous les sens. Leur son caractéristique lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient, m'arrachait parfois un sursaut quand elles tombaient trop près. Le bruit répétitif de cette grêle de cailloux arrivait même à masquer les insultes dont on nous abreuvait. J'ignorais ce qui se passait en face, mais c'était un miracle que ni toi ni moi, n'ayons encore été touchés. Ça dégénérait en guerre de tranchées, et c'est là que les adultes sont arrivés. Ils en avaient probablement assez vu pour déterminer qui se démarquait. Mais je pense que l'approche de mon Maître, que j'avais dû inconsciemment appeler, y fut aussi pour beaucoup. Brusquement, les ordres ont claqué alors que la pluie meurtrière s'interrompait.

« Paolo ! Anton ! Yann ! Soixante tours de piste, et de corvée de latrines pendant dix jours ! Allez rejoindre l'arène principale pour courir. Et au trot ! »

Trois de nos ennemis prirent le chemin des aires d'entraînements en maugréant tout bas.

« Angelo ! Je croyais que ton Maître t'avait envoyé faire une course à Rodorio. Cette fois-ci, j'espère bien qu'il va te briser les reins ! File le rejoindre ! »

Je regardais s'éloigner avec soulagement la terreur ambulante, mais je n'aimais pas le sourire entendu qu'il te jeta par en-dessous, en passant près de toi.

« Toi le nouveau ! Puisque tu sembles vouloir veiller sur lui, emmène Milo à l'infirmerie.

Je trouvais injuste que l'on te laisse te charger seul de l'enfant blessé. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il te faudrait bien un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre ta destination. Qui plus est en traversant un champ de roches difficile à franchir, le tout sous un soleil de plomb. Sans protester, tu es allé près de Milo, et le plus doucement possible, tu l'as pris dans tes bras, en essayant de remuer le moins possible sa jambe blessée. Le petit grec a semblé te faire confiance, et serrant les dents, il a accroché ses bras autour de ton cou pour te faciliter la tâche. Heureusement pour toi, il ne devait pas peser bien lourd.

« Shaka ! Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend. »

Mal à l'aise, j'aperçus mon Maître un peu plus loin sur le chemin qui menait aux temples sacrés. Debout en haut du versant de la pente, il s'était arrêté. Sa haute silhouette mince se découpait sous le soleil, et seule sa longue chevelure, d'un vert d'eau très pâle, s'animait d'une vie propre sous la caresse d'un vent léger. Comme tous les chevaliers de la Vierge avant lui, je savais qu'il conservait les yeux clos et qu'il observait la scène en silence. Je commençais tout juste à apprendre à développer ce sens indépendamment de sa vocation d'origine, mais j'en ressentais déjà toute la puissance secrète. Pour qui l'utilise sans en connaître les limites, la vue est très restrictive. Développée en une vision interne, elle ouvre une perspective bien plus nette sur la réalité des choses.

Honteux, je retournai rapidement ramasser le livre que j'avais abandonné, puis, je rejoignis mon Maître en baissant la tête. Il m'accueillit avec l'expression douce qui le caractérisait, sans manifester la moindre impatience ou un quelconque agacement. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me tendit la main le plus simplement du monde.

« Viens Shaka, me dit-il sans élever la voix, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as simplement obéi à une loi qui veut que face à un évènement, nous soyons souvent obligés de faire un choix. Ce sont les points de jonction qui tissent nos vies. Chacun de ces croisements participe à ce qui fait de nous un tout, une personnalité. Aussi infimes soient-ils, ces choix ne sont jamais anodins, souviens-t'en. Et mon choix personnel est que tu seras beaucoup mieux pour étudier ce livre à l'intérieur de notre temple durant les cinq prochains jours. »

Sa manière de me consigner, tout en me délivrant un enseignement cohérent, était typique de lui. En avançant sur le chemin la main dans la sienne, je mesurais la chance que j'avais de grandir sous l'égide d'un tel homme. Je me promis de tout faire dorénavant pour le satisfaire. Mais alors que nous arrivions au sommet de la côte, je t'aperçus en contrebas, et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de suivre ta progression laborieuse à travers le plateau de roches inégales. Tu marchais d'un pas à la fois vif et précautionneux, en serrant délicatement ton fardeau contre toi. Un adulte te suivait à bonne distance, vérifiant que tu obéissais et que tout se passait bien.

Tu venais certainement de sauver la vie de celui qui deviendrait le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Qui à ce moment-là, aurait pu deviner que des années plus tard, vous alliez vous déchirer de la pire des manières, et qu'il serait indirectement responsable de ta mort ? Les paroles de mon Maître étaient prophétiques. Nos choix sont définitifs et certains peuvent s'avérer redoutables. Sans le savoir, nous venions de secourir celui qui nous séparerait.

Pour le moment, nous n'étions tous que des enfants, aussi apeurés et déstabilisés les uns que les autres, par un monde cruel et sans concession. La seule différence, c'est que moi je le cachais déjà. J'avais trouvé mon masque dans cette distance un peu dédaigneuse que je m'appliquais à conserver vis-à-vis d'autrui. Tu étais le premier pour qui je l'ôtais. Tu serais le dernier.

L'île allait nous réunir encore durant quelques mois. Cet Univers clos serait le théâtre indifférent de notre détresse et de nos joies. C'est pourtant là que nous attendaient quelques-unes des plus belles pages de notre histoire, avant que tu ne deviennes un monstre : Aphrodite.


	2. Chapitre: Le langage des fleurs

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai_

* * *

><p><strong>Tari :<strong>_ Après une pause plus longue que je le pensais, voici enfin la suite du récit de Shaka. Ce deuxième chapitre pose doucement les éléments du futur qui se dessine. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier ^^._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2 : LE LANGAGE DES FLEURS<p>

Les quelques mois qui suivirent, demeureront à jamais marqués du sceau de l'innocence dans ma mémoire. Innocence de nos désirs, soumis à nos pulsions d'enfants pétris d'idéalisme. Innocence des mouvements de notre cœur, qui nous poussaient encore à croire que les sentiments chevaleresques se calquaient sur ceux des légendes. Innocence de l'orientation de nos vies, qui sans que nous le sachions, appartenait pourtant déjà au Sanctuaire. Toi et moi, nous avions la chance de posséder des Maîtres estimés, soucieux de dispenser leurs enseignements dans les meilleures conditions, mais surtout, en qui nous savions pouvoir avoir confiance. Nous étions si jeunes encore. Bien trop sans doute, pour bien comprendre le tournant de nos destinées.

Notre étrange rencontre ne devait pas rester sans suite. Mon Maître m'informa que le petit grec que tu avais secouru avait survécu. Je l'aperçus un matin, en grande conversation debout devant toi, alors que tu te reposais d'une dure matinée passée à apprendre les rudiments du combat au soleil. Assis à même le sol, à l'ombre d'un cèdre millénaire planté près des arènes, tu le laissais te débiter ses remerciements avec un sourire patient et bienveillant. Ce jour-là, je disposais d'un peu de temps libre, et j'avais décidé d'aller méditer près d'une source que j'avais découverte lors d'une de mes promenades solitaires, plus haut sur le plateau. En me voyant passer sur le chemin, tu m'as fait signe de vous rejoindre.

Depuis mon arrivée, c'était la première fois qu'un enfant me hélait pour autre chose que la demande un peu condescendante du partage d'un entraînement, ou une moquerie plus ou moins méchante que je faisais mine d'ignorer. Et je suis resté un instant bêtement immobile, les bras ballants et les yeux grands ouverts, alors que mon Maître me commandait de ne plus exposer mon regard. L'enfant aux boucles désordonnées s'est retourné. En me reconnaissant il a eu un cri de joie, et il m'a à son tour appelé. Poursuivre ma route sans vous répondre me semblait la voie de la sagesse. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir vous dire, alors que je ne parlais généralement qu'aux adultes ? Lorsque je me sens pris par surprise, le désintérêt a toujours fait partie de mon arsenal de défense. Mais derrière le visage poupin d'un Milo au grand sourire écorné par une dent manquante, il y avait ton expression doucement quémandeuse. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le décevoir, et encore moins celui de te fuir.

Lentement je vous ai rejoints. La crainte de ne pas me montrer à la hauteur fondait un peu tandis que je me perdais dans le bleu de tes yeux. Ils étaient si purs. A la fois tendres et rieurs. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que je ferais tout pour devenir ton ami. Ignorant notre échange muet, le petit grec débitait comme un vrai moulin à paroles. Je restais sidéré que l'on puisse placer autant de mots à la minute. Tu as semblé comprendre mon désarroi, et j'ai senti ta main qui venait se refermer sur la mienne. Milo rejoindrait bientôt le lot des apprentis Ors, mais l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant marqué par le signe du Verseau le détournerait rapidement de nous.

Les semaines qui suivirent marquèrent à jamais la réunion de nos âmes. Dès que tu en avais l'occasion, tu venais fureter du côté de la Maison de la Vierge. Et moi, sagement installé en face de mon Maître, j'apprenais à guetter ta présence. Comme je devais le faire des années plus tard, alors que la colère t'éloignait de mon temple. Comme je le fais encore à cet instant, en songeant aux premiers accords pourtant si beaux de la tragédie qui allait nous séparer. Comme je le ferai toujours demain, puisant dans mon amour pour toi la patience de te retrouver. Jamais je n'ai négligé mes devoirs, et quelque part, je les accomplis encore. J'écoutais toujours avec recueillement les enseignements de mon Maître alors que je te sentais rôder non loin, et il me libérait en sachant pertinemment qui j'allais retrouver. Mais je lui donnais satisfaction, et il fermait les yeux. Avant que ses dernières leçons ne nous ramènent en Inde, je crois qu'il désirait que je conquière une réelle part d'enfance. Celle de la spontanéité et du plaisir de partager un secret. Le nôtre était bien innocent. Mais tellement important à nos yeux. Il se parait de multiples couleurs, nous séduisait de ses fragrances, possédait la douceur d'une caresse et la fragilité du temps. Nous cultivions un champ de fleurs.

De par ta fonction, tu es un jardinier-né. Tes roses ont fait ta force, mais aussi ta renommée. Au fil des années elles sont parfaitement parvenues à symboliser ta beauté dangereuse. L'angle de vue selon lequel la plupart, sinon tous, ont fini par te définir. Narcissique, cruel, imbu de toi-même et de ta puissance, telles sont les épines dont on te croit porteur. Tes roses symbolisent ta beauté dans ce qu'elle a de plus blessant, de plus insensible, et de plus détestable. Mais surtout de plus faux. Tu as toujours eu pour tes roses des attentions de père. Et pour cause. Tes roses, ce sont tes armes. Mais qui sait que derrière tant de soins, ces majestueuses créations n'ont jamais eu ta préférence ? La fleur que tu chéris entre toutes, c'est la violette. Cette petite fleur de printemps, si discrète qu'il faut la chercher dans les parterres des sous-bois au printemps. Et la violette te convient mieux que la rose. Par sa couleur, qui exprime l'intensité et la délicatesse des sentiments. Par son accord avec la modestie, l'amour caché, l'innocence et l'humilité. Des mots qui définissent à la perfection ce que tu es réellement pour qui sait voir. Mais des mots que tu as enfouis si profondément sous un amas de ronces, que je m'y suis blessé moi-même, Aphrodite.

Le goût de la fraîcheur de cette fleur s'accommode mal du climat de la Grèce. Mais il en existait un petit tapis à demi-camouflé près de la source que j'avais découverte. Préservé du soleil par une anfractuosité de rocher, à l'abri d'un nid de mousse, il fleurissait chaque année. Comment un pied de ces fleurs modestes était-il arrivé là, et surtout avait-il survécu ? Mystère. Mais ce sont ces quelques fleurs qui nous incitèrent à en cultiver d'autres, jusqu'à recréer une mini prairie multicolore où nous aimions venir nous allonger en regardant défiler les nuages.

Beaucoup l'oublient, mais le jardin où j'ai franchi les frontières de la mort est couvert de fleurs. J'aime les fleurs, et à l'échelle de la création, les plus simples d'entre elles ne sont pas moins importantes que les plus sophistiquées. Ce goût commun comblait notre amitié. Mais nous savions que nous devions le cacher. Nos physiques délicats et nos personnalités encore trop peu bagarreuses s'accordaient déjà mal avec notre état de futur chevalier. Cultiver l'amour des fleurs par-dessus le marché ne nous aurait pas vraiment aidés. Et nous étions encore trop jeunes, ou pas assez entreprenants, pour faire respecter ce trait de personnalité. Mais les secrets sont faits pour être percés. Le nôtre ne connut pas de meilleur sort. Et je redoutais comme la peste celui qui le découvrit.

Nous étions en avril. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil commençait à décliner au-dessus de la mer. Mais tandis que la plupart des apprentis profitaient d'un temps de repos pour prendre le chemin de la plage, nous nous étions enfoncés au cœur du Domaine Sacré. Au printemps, la Grèce se pare d'un magnifique manteau de fleurs, et le Sanctuaire se colorait pareillement. Nous venions d'arriver auprès de la source, qui sourdait en un mince filet d'eau entre deux rochers moussus. Le sol caillouteux nous avait donné bien du mal, mais à nos pieds, un rutilant tapis déployait à présent ses corolles. Fiers de notre collection unique de jacinthes et de narcisses, nous nous accordions un instant de recueillement, que seuls peuvent comprendre les jardiniers récompensés d'un dur labeur.

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? murmuras-tu, un accent de respect dans la voix.

Les yeux fermés comme me le recommandait mon Maître, j'inclinais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Belles mais éphémères », ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, au souvenir d'une de mes dernières leçons apprises.

Tu as souri. De ce sourire si doux dont je commençais déjà à devenir l'unique destinataire. Tu as toujours eu un si beau sourire Aphrodite. Ta nature enjôleuse conservait encore son naturel, et ce sourire était sans calcul. Plus tard, tu as appris à en jouer pour séduire et tromper tes ennemis. Rares sont les élus qui ont eu droit à tes véritables sourires. Ceux qui se marient avec le cœur. A six ans j'avais ce privilège, et je me sentais bizarrement fondre lorsque tu me regardais de cette manière-là.

« Oui, as-tu répondu en te penchant pour cueillir une anémone rouge, mais elles renaîtront l'année prochaine. Qui sait, nous serons peut-être encore là, et notre plaisir en sera renouvelé », achevas-tu en déposant délicatement la fleur derrière mon oreille.

A cet instant j'ai dû rougir aussi fort que la petite fleur dont tu m'avais paré. Personne ne m'avait habitué à des gestes aussi spontanés. Amusé, tu as simplement posé un doigt sur le bout de mon nez en riant gentiment. Ton affection joyeuse était contagieuse et j'ai répondu à ton rire. C'est alors qu'une voix sarcastique s'est élevée derrière nous.

« Regardez-moi ça. C'est à regretter que je sois tout seul pour voir ce spectacle. Vous venez là pour ramasser un bouquet mesdemoiselles ? Mais c'est qu'il va falloir sérieusement penser à porter vos masques. »

Nous avons dû nous retourner dans un ensemble parfait. Angelo se tenait derrière nous, sale et débraillé, mais le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Aiguillonné par son Maître, sa force et son endurance n'étaient plus à démontrer. Mais c'était surtout sa réputation de jusqu'auboutisme impitoyable qui m'inquiétait. Et ses dix ans en faisaient un adversaire redoutable. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le plus haut des rochers, un brin d'herbe sèche entre les dents, il était là, narquois et bien décidé à se venger de l'affront que nous lui avions fait subir. Ou plutôt à se mesurer à toi. Ton intervention inattendue pour sauver Milo semblait avoir éveillé un besoin irrépressible de t'affronter personnellement. L'intrusion des adultes signait un statu quo inacceptable pour lui. Depuis cet épisode, il te harcelait, alors qu'il se contentait de me jeter des regards menaçants. Il te cherchait régulièrement, mais jusqu'à présent il n'était parvenu qu'à s'attirer les foudres des quelques Argents suppléant nos derniers entraînements communs. Nos deux Maîtres respectifs y veillaient, et ils avaient apparemment donné des ordres. L'affrontement viendrait suffisamment tôt si nous y tenions. Mais les Ors en place avaient décidé que ce ne serait pas avant quelques années. La différence d'âge était trop importante. Elle resterait certes la même, mais le temps rééquilibrerait les forces en présence.

Je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation, mais je pense que cette manière de faire visait surtout à me protéger. En tout cas, elle ressemblait aux façons détournées de mon Maître avec moi. Il avait dû convaincre le tien de suivre sa démarche pour m'épargner un sentiment de honte. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, leur mise en scène tomba à l'eau. Je sentais ton irritation. Tu le regardais en redressant la tête de façon presque provoquante et alors qu'il restait immobile, tu n'as pas hésité à marcher sur lui. Je t'emboitai le pas de façon instinctive, et son sourire s'est fait méprisant.

« Deux contre un sans le moindre état d'âme, commenta-t-il avec dégoût, en crachant la tige qu'il mâchonnait. Elle promet la bébé génération. »

Nous aurions pu lui rappeler qu'ils étaient quatre contre Milo, et qui plus est, que celui-ci était déjà blessé. Mais sa répartie visait avant tout à provoquer ta réaction. Aussi roué que brutal, voilà ce qu'il était. Tu es tombé dans le piège tendu sans te douter qu'il existait, et je dois bien l'avouer, effrayé par notre adversaire, je n'ai pas su comment te prévenir. D'un geste tu m'intimas de reculer, et je demeurai stupidement la bouche ouverte, sur un avertissement qui ne sortait pas.

« Tu nous prends pour qui ? » as-tu répondu en t'avançant seul pour l'affronter.

Il t'a regardé approcher avec une sorte de sourire doucement triomphant, puis, alors que tu te mettais en garde, il s'est détourné de toi avec dédain, pour me désigner d'un air amusé.

« Ce sera d'abord la petite blondinette. »

Refuser, c'était me stigmatiser à tout jamais auprès de lui. Impossible de me cacher derrière toi. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas envie. Il m'effrayait, mais sa morgue finissait par attiser ma propre agressivité. Son arrogance était l'exemple parfait de ce que l'on me pointait comme un élément non constructif, à double tranchant et donc dangereux pour soi-même. Je devais le remettre en place. Pour son bien. Tout au moins était-ce la pensée justificative que je plaquais sur la colère que ses paroles venaient de déclencher en moi. Or la colère est mauvaise conseillère, et ses conflits sont rarement assurés de victoire.

T'interposer était inenvisageable. Les poings serrés tu t'es écarté, grommelant je ne sais quelle malédiction à son adresse. Le cœur battant, je me suis approché pour lui faire face. Je pensais qu'il voulait tester nos forces en utilisant nos cosmos, ce qui m'aurait permis de résister suffisamment pour sauver mon honneur. Mais peu désireux d'alerter les adultes, il est immédiatement tombé en garde pour un combat essentiellement physique. Je n'avais aucune chance. Au mieux pouvais-je espérer m'en sortir avec seulement avec un ou deux os brisés. Comme souvent je portais un sari, ce qui allait encore compliquer l'exercice. Il ne s'y est d'ailleurs pas trompé en m'apostrophant de façon moqueuse.

« Tu devrais remonter ta robe. C'est plus facile pour courir. »

Je devais rester concentré, mais l'affrontement qui m'attendait ne ressemblait en rien à ceux pour lesquels m'entraînait mon Maître. Je décidais de faire à la fois preuve de courage et d'inconscience. Je n'aurais sans doute pas la possibilité de le frapper deux fois. Si je voulais l'atteindre, il me fallait le surprendre et jouer les kamikazes. J'ouvris les yeux pour foncer sur lui. Ma réaction épidermique l'a fait rire, et il a arrêté mes poings en parant d'une seule main. Il était deux fois plus charpenté que moi, et il me dépassait de plus d'une bonne tête. Mon essai était raté, et j'allais apprendre à mes dépends ce que prendre une dérouillée voulait dire.

Totalement indifférent à mon jeune âge et au déséquilibre des forces, il m'a frappé à l'estomac avec violence. Un tel impact ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu. Il savait qu'il serait puni. Il n'avait donc pas à se retenir. Je suis tombé immédiatement, mais il a continué à me meurtrir de coups de pieds. Il attendait que je demande grâce. Je serrais les dents pour étouffer mes cris. J'étais en train de me faire massacrer. Ce jour-là est sans doute celui où je me suis senti le plus proche de Milo. Le Cancer ne s'en est jamais glorifié, mais dans nos rangs, il peut se vanter d'être le seul à avoir réussi à me faire mordre la poussière. Son silence m'a d'ailleurs toujours étonné.

« Ça suffit ! »

Ton cri s'enfla sous une bouffée de cosmos, que je perçus malgré la peur et la douleur qui me recroquevillait sur moi-même. La grêle de coups s'arrêta subitement.

« Whaou ! c'est-y pas mignon ça, se gaussa notre adversaire après un bref silence surpris. Je m'en doutais. Les chevaliers des Poissons sont des chochottes. Une rose. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? C'est pitoyable. »

Relevant mon visage maculé de terre et de larmes du sol, je découvris la première matérialisation de ton réel pouvoir fichée à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Entre moi et mon agresseur une rose se dressait. Ce n'était encore qu'une fleur ordinaire. Aux pétales réguliers d'un doux pastel rosé. Mais tu avais veillé à la doter d'épines suffisamment longues et acérées, pour égratigner profondément une des jambes d'Angelo qui saignait abondamment. Je retins in extremis un sourire de satisfaction peu charitable, que mon Maître aurait désapprouvé. Mais à cet instant, je me souciais peu des motivations réelles du rustre qui venait de m'écraser. Fatigué par l'effort inhabituel que tu venais de fournir, tu titubais sur place. Malgré tout, tu trouvas la force de t'avancer auprès de moi. Tu tentas même une inutile conciliation.

« Laisse-nous maintenant. Aucun de nous deux ne parlera de cette histoire. »

Le regard cobalt d'Angelo brillait d'un intérêt inhabituel, et je ne fus pas étonné de l'entendre te répondre.

« Ça, ça serait trop facile. Tu as peur ?

— J'essaye simplement de t'éviter des épines encore plus longues. Et celles-là, je veillerai à te les enfoncer dans les genoux. En les faisant tourner !

— Tu parles beaucoup trop. Dis plutôt que tu as tout donné. Alors on va s'amuser tous les deux maintenant. »

J'avais profité de votre discussion pour me relever en grimaçant. Mon sari était déchiré, un de mes coudes en sang, une longue éraflure barrait ma joue droite, et je n'osais pas compter le nombre d'ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaître sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Si Angelo avait agréé ta proposition, je ne sais pas trop quel mensonge crédible j'aurais pu inventer pour mon Maître. Mais pour l'instant mon souci était tout autre. Il allait te réduire en charpie. Déjà il appelait son cosmos. Le tient ressemblait maintenant à un pétard mouillé. Il avait raison, tu avais tout donné. Mais à l'instar de moi-même tu refusais de t'avouer vaincu. C'est ça je crois, qui le motivait. Connaître nos limites. Et il semblait plus curieux de découvrir les tiennes que les miennes. Faisant fi des grands idéaux chevaleresques, j'allais joindre mon réel potentiel au tient, lorsqu'un ordre fusa du chemin mangé d'herbes folles qui menait jusqu'à notre paradis secret.

« Angelo ! monte m'attendre au Palais. Tout de suite. »

Le futur Cancer avait beau être une tête brûlée, il y avait des ordres, et surtout des personnes, auxquels on ne désobéissait pas. Imposant dans sa longue toge bleu nuit malgré la chaleur, et son casque reconnaissable entre tous, le Grand Pope venait d'apparaître. Le masque qu'il portait en permanence rendait son visage énigmatique, et je m'interrogeais souvent sur les traits véritables de cet homme exceptionnel. Sa voix grave, au timbre fait pour le commandement ne trahissait pas son âge, que mon Maître qualifiait pourtant de vénérable. Un jour, sur son passage, j'avais tendu vers lui le pouvoir de ma vision intérieure, malgré la défense qui m'était faite de me servir de cet atout à des buts purement personnels. Je m'étais immédiatement heurté à un solide écran mental, qui pour me repousser doucement n'en avait pas moins été ferme. Le message était clair. Je ne m'y étais jamais plus essayé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sans son masque. Il le portait également ce jour-là. Mais il avait abandonné son casque, et je trouvais sa longue chevelure d'un vert pâle que quelques fils blancs moiraient d'argent particulièrement belle. Ses cheveux et sa voix, deux éléments dont la modification devait me troubler par la suite, posant les premiers jalons d'un doute qui ne cesserait de grandir.

Angelo disparut rapidement de notre champ de vision. Le Basileus attendit encore quelques instants avant de tourner son attention vers nous. Bien que n'ayant rien à nous reprocher, nous n'en menions pas large. Il émanait de cet homme une dimension que je n'ai jamais retrouvée ailleurs. Son regard de métal s'est attardé sur nos fleurs, et l'espace d'un instant il m'a semblé qu'il entre-déchirait sa cuirasse mentale pour me laisser deviner un sourire.

« Belle prestation futur chevalier des Poissons », te dit-il simplement en tournant les talons.

Puis il s'est éloigné, comme si notre propre situation ne le concernait pas. Je n'ai jamais su ce que Shion avait dit au futur chevalier du Cancer. Malgré sa conduite il ne fut pas puni. Mais par la suite, pas une seule fois il essaya de nous attaquer. Non par prudence. Encore moins par crainte. Il nous ignorait, tout simplement. Comme si ce combat avorté avait suffi à combler son attente. A moins que par une merveille de persuasion dont il avait le secret, notre Grand Pope d'alors n'ait trouvé le chemin de son âme tortueuse.


	3. Chapitre : Les promesses d'un au revoir

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3 : LES PROMESSES D'UN AU REVOIR<p>

Ce temps d'enfance passé au Sanctuaire nous semblait parfois rude. Avec le recul, il résume pourtant à lui seul nos années d'innocence. Les rares moments où tu as accepté de montrer à découvert ton véritable visage. Même si souvent, j'en étais le seul bénéficiaire. De nous deux, tu fus le premier à quitter la Grèce pour rejoindre le pays froid où se terminerait ton entraînement. Paradoxe étrange. Ta panoplie de parfait chevalier ne peut se concevoir sans tes roses, fleurs souvent délicates et frileuses, et tu devais rejoindre l'une des contrées glacées les plus arides : le Groenland. De mon côté, je savais qu'il me faudrait un jour prochain retourner en Inde, ce qui me paraissait plus logique. J'interrogeais mon Maître sur la question, plus avide de découvrir des informations sur ton prochain lieu de résidence, que les raisons qui motivaient ce choix bizarrement sélectif. Et en imaginant les pièges liés à la rigueur du climat du pays où tu allais te rendre, celles-ci ne me rassuraient pas du tout.

Et puis vint le jour de nos premiers adieux. J'appréhendais énormément ce moment, et tous les enseignements du Bouddha sur la relativité d'une séparation n'y changeaient rien. Mon Maitre avait beau me dédier une expression doucement grondeuse lorsqu'il sentait que je songeais à ton prochain départ, mon cœur d'enfant saignait. La dureté de nos entraînements m'avait appris que rien n'est jamais acquis au Sanctuaire, et encore moins sûr. Tout comme moi, tu bénéficiais du soutien d'un Maître bon et généreux. Mais ces qualités ne les détourneraient pas de la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir. Dussent-ils y sacrifier une partie de leur humanité. Ils devaient faire de nous des combattants hors pairs. Des hommes forts et courageux, ne vivant que pour leur devoir. Une élite à laquelle rien ne résisterait. Des chevaliers à la vie dédiée et déjà sacrifiée à leur Déesse. Des machines à tuer en vertu d'un idéal d'amour et de justice qui leur était personnellement refusé. A tout juste sept ans je ne raisonnais pas encore de manière aussi claire, mais la conscience de l'engagement que l'on attendait de nous et des risques inhérents y était.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés près de l'embarcadère, une heure avant que ton Maître ne te rejoigne et que vous n'embarquiez tous les deux pour le continent. Le mien m'avait donné quartier libre ce matin-là. Je crois que pas l'un des deux n'ignoraient à quoi nous passerions ce moment de liberté. Les connaissant, sans doute s'étaient-ils concertés pour nous permettre d'échanger un adieu loin des témoins et de la presse des derniers instants. Négligeant l'attitude compassée qui commençait à me coller à la peau, je me souviens d'avoir couru vers le rivage aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettaient. En m'apercevant, tu m'as hélé de l'ombre d'un petit temple désaffecté situé un peu plus haut que l'embarcadère. Le bâtiment menaçait ruine, et s'y aventurer était non seulement dangereux mais interdit. Sans aucune hésitation, j'ai déserté le large sentier pavé de pierres rondes pour emprunter le sentier broussailleux qui menait jusqu'à toi.

Assis l'un près de l'autre sur l'une des marches de marbre blanc usé et jauni, nous avons commencé par échanger les dernières nouvelles comme si nous devions nous retrouver le lendemain. En fait, c'était moi surtout qui me voilais la face. Inconsciemment je faisais tout pour retarder le moment tant redouté de nos adieux, relançant sans cesse notre conversation anodine à la manière d'un Milo bis. A présent tu te contentais de m'écouter, hochant simplement la tête de temps en temps. Du haut de tes neuf ans, tu n'étais pas dupe, et tu m'observais avec la tendresse d'un aîné qui se demande comment il va épargner de la de tristesse à son cadet. Reprenant la parole, tu as alors insensiblement orienté nos propos sur nos enseignements respectifs, me révélant au passage le pire effet secondaire lié au tien. Le poison de tes roses t'imprégnait peu à peu. Il existait heureusement un moyen d'éviter que tu ne deviennes aussi inapprochable que ne l'avait été Albafica en son temps. Mais tu ne pourrais jamais proposer ton sang pour compenser l'hémorragie d'un autre combattant, ou même offrir tes services pour régénérer une armure différente de la tienne. D'ici quelques années, toute griffure de ta part, sans s'avérer aussi mortelle que les piqûres induites par le Scorpion, finirait pas provoquer chez ta victime de sérieux désagréments. C'était une arme aussi redoutable que secrète, mais une arme à double tranchant, car il te faudrait toujours te méfier de ne pas provoquer de blessures involontaires. Sacré défi, lorsque l'on connaît la brutalité de certains combats d'entraînement inter chevalerie. Un peu effrayé par ce que tu m'apprenais, j'ai fini par faire une comparaison idiote.

« Tu es un peu comme un kokoï. »

Je tenais ce terme du futur Verseau, qui très doctement s'était récemment exprimé dans l'arène sur la dangerosité de certains batraciens, alors qu'Angelo raillait l'ordre des invertébrés et des petits animaux en général, en visant clairement la relation avec les arthropodes de Milo, tout en oubliant sélectivement que les crabes s'en rapprochaient singulièrement. La plupart des enfants présents ce jour-là avaient regardé Camus faire demi-tour les yeux ronds, en pensant que la chaleur du soleil de Grèce venait certainement de lui taper sur la tête. Celui en faveur duquel cet avis avait été émis avait semblé lui aussi s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, et Milo avait disparu sur ses traces pour s'assurer qu'il aille se reposer à l'ombre, bien que sa propre séance d'entraînement ne soit pas encore terminée. J'avais été l'un des rares à comprendre sa métaphore, et pour la première fois je trouvais un peu d'intérêt à l'étrange petit français, habituellement silencieux et solitaire. A ma demande, mon Maître avait poursuivi la leçon le soir même, et je m'étais couché plus riche d'une connaissance essentielle si je devais un jour voyager en Amazonie. Aphrodite connaissait apparemment aussi ce nom, car après un instant de stupeur il a éclaté de rire.

« Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un kokoï (1) ? »

Un peu désemparé, je baissais le nez. Il est vrai qu'à part la similitude d'un poison interne, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Néanmoins le kokoï était aussi réputé par la beauté de sa couleur vive, et je tentais maladroitement de me rattraper.

« Mon Maître dit que la forêt leur sert d'écrin. Ce sont donc des animaux uniques et précieux.

— Parce que pour toi je suis unique et précieux ? »

Posé de cette façon la question me désorienta et je répondis la seule chose qui m'apparut clairement.

« Tu es mon ami. »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que tu as réellement compris l'importance que cette amitié revêtait pour moi. Tu étais le premier enfant à t'intéresser à moi. L'un des rares à apprécier ma présence. Le seul pour lequel je désobéissais en grappillant quelques minutes de plus lors de nos rencontres. La personne avec qui je partageais le secret d'un jardin de fleurs. Celui pour lequel je n'avais pas hésité à me battre. Mon ami. Mon seul ami. Et bien plus encore…Tu as soudain paru très ému et d'un geste doux tu as enserré mes mains entre les tiennes.

« Toi aussi tu es mon ami Shaka. Celui qui m'est le plus cher. Et pour te le prouver, je vais te faire un cadeau très spécial. Il te rendra plus fort face à certains ennemis, et surtout il m'interdira à tout jamais de te faire du mal involontairement. Mais tu dois d'abord me jurer que tu n'en parleras à personne. D'accord ? »

Intrigué et ravi, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Sans comprendre, je te vis ouvrir une de mes mains pour la retourner paume vers le ciel. Avec confiance je te laissais procéder. Je ressentis brusquement la marque d'une griffure peu profonde mais marquée, qui emperla mes doigts de sang. La douleur fut brève, mais cuisante, et je retirais ma main avec un petit cri de douleur.

« Là, ce n'est rien, me consolas-tu en bandant la plaie de ton mouchoir. Demain il n'y paraîtra déjà plus. Mais garde bien la paume de ta main cachée. Il ne faut pas que ton Maître se doute de quelque chose. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de t'immuniser ainsi. Ce sera notre secret. »

Je saisis alors toute la portée de ton acte. Tu venais de violer l'une des lois fondamentales du Sanctuaire pour moi. Celle qui voulait que chaque élément propre à une armure demeure cloisonné au seul chevalier qui la portait. M'aurais-tu fait un tel cadeau, si tu t'étais douté qu'il m'épargnerait plus tard la folie de ta colère ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas… Dans l'immédiat, n'existait encore que le noble Aphrodite, épris de justice, de fraternité et désireux de me protéger. Ma main m'élançait encore un peu, et mon expression devait trahir le mal que je ressentais. D'un geste délicat et doux, ton doigt a alors suivi l'arête de mon nez, avant de s'égarer sur l'arrondi d'une de mes joues, pour finir par souligner la courbe de mes longs cils.

« C'est tellement dommage, regrettas-tu en frôlant mes paupières que je gardais maintenant habituellement closes. Tes yeux sont si beaux. »

Ta réflexion me permis de trouver la façon de te remercier et de te faire un cadeau à mon tour.

« Lorsque nous serons seuls, je les ouvrirai toujours pour toi », promis-je en te dévoilant simultanément mes iris clairs.

La clarté du soleil de juin m'arracha deux larmes, mais j'eus la joie de voir naître sur tes lèvres le plus beau des sourires. Je ne sais plus lequel amorça le premier mouvement qui suivit, mais nous nous inclinâmes jusqu'à joindre nos têtes. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, nous sommes restés ainsi durant près d'une minute, silencieux, avant que tu ne murmures.

« Amis pour la vie.

— Amis pour la vie », répondis-je en écho comme on scelle un serment.

Tu as ensuite repris le chemin qui descendait vers l'embarcadère. Mais avant qu'une boucle du sentier n'avale ta silhouette, tu as tourné la tête en arrière pour me délivrer un dernier message.

« Je te promets de revenir. »

Dissimulés des regards par un pan de mur vétuste, j'attendis de me retrouver seul pour laisser couler mes dernières larmes d'enfant.

Deux mois plus tard, je quittais à mon tour le Sanctuaire. Retourner en Inde ne suscita aucun bonheur en moi. Mon Maître m'avait instruit que nous y séjournerions dans un lieu mystique et retiré, et je m'attendais avec un peu de crainte à me retrouver dans un temple semblable à celui dont il m'avait tiré. J'avais pris goût à un semblant de liberté, et m'imaginer de nouveau prisonnier entre quatre murs sous la surveillance de moines sévères ne m'enchantait guère. Mais en découvrant la vaste structure sacrée nichée au cœur de la forêt qui serait dorénavant notre asile, ma surprise n'eut d'égal que mon émerveillement. Le temple entier figurait un immense jardin, librement ouvert sur la végétation et les animaux de la jungle. C'était un endroit à la fois magique et apaisant. Préservé du temps et de la folie des hommes, il offrait un lieu de recueillement unique au monde. Les moines qui officiaient là offraient une parfaite harmonie avec les quatre éléments fondamentaux et celui secret de la nature. Mes incursions dans le monde réel n'en étaient que plus déstabilisantes et instructives, et mon Maître veillait à ce que leurs leçons portassent leurs fruits avec toute la sagesse qui le caractérisait.

En quelques années, j'acquis les piliers du savoir qui me manquait. Mon Maître était fier de mes progrès, et je lui témoignais une reconnaissance et un attachement infinis. Deux sentiments qui finirent pourtant par se retourner contre moi. Il ne restait plus au chevalier d'Or de la Vierge qu'à me transmettre son armure. Il était encore jeune, et il aurait pu servir le Sanctuaire bien plus longtemps. Je n'étais pas pressé, et j'envisageais même sans difficulté de demeurer dans son ombre de longues années. J'ignorais à l'époque que quinze ans plus tôt, le Grand Pope Shion avait donné des ordres précis. Une lecture des étoiles du haut de Star Hill l'avait convaincu que l'avenir demandait un sang neuf. Une nouvelle génération devait être rassemblée et éduquée pour le retour prochain d'Athéna. La garde dorée devait être renouvelée dans son ensemble. Pour une obscure raison, la Déesse l'exigeait.

Le passage des armures est quelque chose de complexe. Chacune des Maisons du zodiaque codifie le sien de manière différente. Il est souvent violent et dangereux. L'apprenti n'a pas le droit à l'erreur sous peine de passer de vie à trépas. Mais à de rares exceptions près, il n'entraîne pas la mort du porteur officiel de l'armure. Et celui qui oppose un prétendant et un dépositaire de celle de la Vierge peut-être encore moins que les autres. Mon Maître m'ayant expliqué que je devais le remplacer si je parvenais à le vaincre, je m'attendais ensuite à ce qu'il se retire au sein d'un des multiples temples bouddhistes qui parsèment le monde. Je me raccrochais à la possibilité de le revoir, et j'engageais les hostilités avec confiance et détermination. J'avais beau lui être cher, il ne m'épargna aucun des arcanes maîtres de notre signe, et ses attaques physiques furent à la hauteur du combattant hors pair qu'il était. L'armure avait besoin de savoir que j'étais bien celui qui devait lui succéder, et je répliquais avec une vigueur résolue. Notre combat dura deux jours, au bout desquels nous n'étions plus que les ombres de nous-mêmes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'incline une fois notre égale puissance établie. Je venais à plusieurs reprises de prouver ma force et mes aptitudes, mais il refusait de se rendre. Je ne comprenais pas.

Sans doute avait-il décidé depuis longtemps de profiter de la transmission de l'armure d'Or pour m'enseigner sa dernière leçon. La plus difficile. Celle à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Celle qui me marqua à jamais. Il exigea que je le tue. Il ne me donna aucune raison. Il reprit simplement le combat en me laissant clairement deviner que si je ne parvenais pas à le faire, alors ce serait moi qui retournerais dans les limbes. Pour Athéna, et pour honorer l'éducation qu'il m'avait donnée, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que celui de lui obéir. Je reste pourtant intimement persuadé qu'il ne chercha pas à détourner le dernier coup qui l'acheva. Il avait choisi et il décidait librement du moment. Il s'éteignit entre mes bras, en retrouvant le sourire si doux qui avait bercé mon enfance, et en me remerciant. Je n'avais que treize ans, et je venais de découvrir que l'amour non seulement fait souffrir, mais que même partagé c'est un sentiment qui peut être trompeur et qui n'amène que de la peine.

Personne ne réclama mon retour immédiat au Sanctuaire. Le cœur serré malgré les certitudes de mon enseignement, je décidai de demeurer encore quelques mois en Inde. Officiellement pour saluer la mémoire de mon Maître. Officieusement pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'affolement de mes sentiments. A ce moment-là, ton souvenir même ne parvenait pas à m'apaiser. Il y avait si longtemps que nous nous étions quittés. J'appréhendais de te retrouver et l'attitude incompréhensible de mon Maître ne m'aidait pas à me rassurer. D'une certaine manière, sa mort allait pourtant m'aider à m'y préparer, et surtout me permettre de faire front à la transformation qui s'était opérée en toi. Avait-il pressenti les difficultés qui nous attendaient ? Et celles surtout qui surgiraient entre nous ? Je l'ignore et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je pris deux apprentis, autant pour me libérer l'esprit que dans un souci de continuité. Progressivement je finis par sembler me détacher totalement de la misère humaine, alors que je ne faisais qu'intérioriser la compassion qu'elle m'inspirait. La mort de mon Maître avait été le vecteur déterminant de mon manque de participation actif au sauvetage de l'humanité, et à mon apparent désintérêt de mes semblables. Lorsqu'enfin je reçus l'ordre de rentrer au Sanctuaire, c'était également un Shaka bien différent de l'enfant timide mais ouvert et un peu naïf que tu allais retrouver. Je comptais sur toi pour panser mes blessures. J'ignorais encore ce que ton étrange relation avec notre Grand Pope était en train de faire de toi

Un kokoï et une petite grenouille jaune d'or, qui vit en Amazonie. Il semble que ce soit l'animal le plus venimeux au monde. Son corps produit une toxine, dont 0,2 mg suffisent pour tuer un homme de 70 kg. Une grenouille adulte possède assez de poison pour empoisonner mortellement 2 200 personnes. C'est avec ce poison que les indiens enduisaient les flèches de leurs sarbacanes. Ceci dit, si on ne les dérange pas, ce sont de véritables petits joyaux dorés absolument pas agressifs ^^. Il faut seulement éviter de les toucher, ou d'entrer en contact avec un élément sur lequel elles ont séjourné, qui peut provoquer les mêmes effets d'empoisonnement.


	4. Chapitre : La métamorphose d'Aphrodite

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4 : LA METAMORPHOSE D'APHRODITE<p>

Je pris le chemin du retour en Grèce en sachant que je laissais derrière moi mes derniers moments d'insouciance, et surtout, l'illusion toute relative d'une certaine indépendance. Il me faudrait dorénavant faire face aux exigences d'un devoir qui me mettrait parfois en réel porte-à-faux avec les fondements mêmes de mon enseignement. Je l'acceptais, bien que je n'ignorasse pas non plus que ma conscience en paierait le prix et les conséquences. Mon Maître en son temps s'était plié à ce paradoxe, par amour envers Athéna, et foi en l'engagement de notre Déesse pour aider le genre humain. A mon tour, je ne faillirais pas à ma tâche, même si je devais y perdre la pureté de mon âme.

Je quittais la douceur d'un havre de paix coupé du monde, sans savoir si je pourrais y revenir un jour. Seule la tragédie de la mort de mon Maître assombrissait ce séjour. J'avais fini par cicatriser, bien que la boursouflure de la tristesse de son trépas me hanterait encore des années durant. Je regrettais surtout que le secret lié à la préservation de ce lieu d'exception m'interdise de te le faire découvrir un jour. Tu aurais aimé ce jardin sauvage et exotique, ouvert sur la réalité du monde primordial qui s'effaçait peu à peu partout ailleurs. Notre séparation ne ternissait en rien le souvenir que je gardais de toi. Les milliers de kilomètres et les années d'absence qui nous éloignaient ne comptaient pas. Avec le temps, je finissais par sublimer notre amitié d'enfance, à la manière d'un élément inaltérable et éternel. Mon Maître avait réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux sur les dangers de l'attachement lorsque l'adversité ou les évènements vous forcent à combattre un être aimé, il m'avait fait toucher du doigt la cruauté que peut revêtir l'amour, mais pas la façon dont la perversion peut en altérer l'éclat. La naïveté qui m'habitait alors n'avait d'égale que mon désir de retrouver intact cette relation privilégiée que nous partagions autrefois. Tu allais rapidement te charger de la déchiqueter menue. Mais alors que j'abandonnais la touffeur de la jungle pour le soleil écrasant d'un été grec particulièrement chaud, je nourrissais encore secrètement la joie de te revoir.

Mis à part l'impatience de te retrouver, revenir au Sanctuaire me laissa indifférent. Extérieurement, l'image du Domaine Sacré semblait inchangée. Vaste décor théâtral d'un autre temps, immuable et comme figé dans la parenthèse d'une époque ancienne qui maintenait la plupart d'entre nous dans des conditions de vie difficiles. Athéna assumait entièrement l'ascétisme de notre ordre guerrier et nous vivions à la manière des croisées d'autrefois sans nous poser davantage de questions. Mais qu'en étaient-ils pour la masse des anonymes sans qui notre quotidien aurait été impossible ? Mis à part l'arrivée de l'eau courante et l'utilisation restreinte de quelques générateurs électriques, notre Grand Pope Shion n'avait guère suivi l'évolution du monde, et la petite enclave de Rodorio par laquelle transitaient la plupart des marchandises indispensables à notre survie, avait quelque chose des plus pauvres villages indiens que j'avais traversés. Je n'en avais que plus de respect pour la femme déjà âgée qui entretenait mes maigres affaires, et je ne manquais pas de la remercier ou d'échanger avec elle quelques mots lorsque je la croisais. Bien qu'informelle, une sorte d'amitié feutrée finit par s'installer entre nous. Et je dois dire que sans parler de me comprendre, ce fut bien l'une des seules personnes à me témoigner un peu d'affection le temps que je demeurais au Sanctuaire.

Je passais brutalement d'un statut de Dieu vivant, vénéré, écouté, et j'ose le croire, aimé, à celui d'une sorte de curiosité incomprise, dont dans le doute on préférait se tenir éloigné. Pour être juste, je reconnais que ma dévotion ou mon absolu dévouement envers Athéna n'ont jamais été remis en cause, et que très vite on s'est mis à parler avec considération de mes pouvoirs. Mais ma façon d'être dérangeait. Trop silencieux, trop solitaire, trop méditant, trop bouddhiste. Bref, pas assez figure locale. Déjà avant moi, mon Maître avait eu droit au cortège des chuchotements curieux. J'avais eu des années pour m'y préparer, et je n'en faisais pas vraiment cas. Par contre, l'absence totale de relations entre les chevaliers d'Or de la nouvelle génération m'interpelait davantage. Tout en se liant plus ou moins en fonction de leurs affinités, nos Maîtres me paraissaient infiniment plus cordiaux et conviviaux entre eux. Pour nous, le mot d'ordre semblait être : ignore tes pairs et tiens-toi en le plus éloigné possible. Conception assez contradictoire pour la cohésion d'un groupe armé, même si pris individuellement nous représentions plusieurs régiments à nous tout seul.

Cette aberration m'étonnait de la part Shion. Les souvenirs que je conservais de notre Grand Pope s'accordaient mal avec une organisation aussi individualiste. Tout comme je réprouvais sa décision de ne plus tenir de conseil réunissant les Ors rappelés au Sanctuaire, où son laxisme concernant la non élucidation des disparitions étranges parmi certains gardes ou serviteurs du Palais. Il conservait pourtant une popularité inaltérée lorsqu'il se rendait à Rodorio, et sa mainmise sur la gestion du Sanctuaire en attendant qu'Athéna grandisse s'accompagnait de décisions politiques apparemment forts judicieuses. Mon rôle de gardien s'arrêtait pour l'instant à préserver le Sanctuaire de tous dangers pouvant menacer notre petite Déesse censée vivre à ses côtés, à obéir à ses ordres, et à accomplir aux mieux les missions dont il me chargerait au nom d'Athéna. Mes alarmes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et je me contraignais à méditer sur l'ambivalence du pouvoir, ses inévitables zones d'ombres et ses méandres difficilement accessibles aux mortels tenus à l'écart de certaines décisions.

Et au milieu de tout cela, ton incompréhensible manque d'empressement pour me rencontrer finissait de m'emmêler l'esprit. Objectivement tu me fuyais, mais je ne voulais encore voir que le poids de tes obligations dans ta façon de m'éviter. Je savais que tu te trouvais au Sanctuaire, gardien de ton temple et responsable du jardin qui va avec. La position centrale du mien en faisait un accès idéal pour emprunter l'un des larges chemins qui menaient à l'arène principale. Avec l'impatience retrouvée de mes six ans, je guettais ton passage. Nos entraînements spécifiques se passaient dorénavant loin des regards indiscrets, mais nos Maîtres nous avaient habitués à se confronter de manière plus physique. Les combats qui les opposaient réunissaient généralement tous ceux qu'une activité annexe urgente ne retenait pas autre part. Admirer leurs prestations aux différents arts martiaux en tentant d'apprendre un centième de leur maîtrise de l'attaque et de l'esquive, participait à la cohésion et au renforcement de l'ensemble du groupe. Mais apparemment, cette tradition venait elle aussi en grande partie de se perdre. Rapidement, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne témoignais aucune sorte d'intérêt pour les entraînements de démonstration pris en commun. Et tu n'étais pas le seul. Je me rendis vite compte que croiser un autre Or dans le cadre de notre vie quotidienne relevait de l'exploit. S'il ne se focalisait pas sur ses missions, chacun se cloîtrait chez lui. Mis à part Milo, Aiolia, et Aldébaran dont je percevais parfois un écho de cosmos assez proche, aucun des autres ne se rejoignaient jamais. Pas de manière publique en tout cas. N'étant pas d'un naturel particulièrement bavard, et surtout me sentant toujours incontestablement maladroit pour lancer une conversation, je me voyais mal rompre cette nouvelle habitude. Une seule personne pouvait m'inciter à poser volontairement le pied hors de mon temple, mais à ma grande déception, elle ne se manifestait pas. Et pourtant, tu ne pouvais pas ignorer que j'étais revenu. Pour les autres, les situations différaient tout en excluant que je les aborde.

Mu avait rejoint Jamir tout juste après avoir reçu son armure alors qu'il était encore un enfant, et un peu étrangement depuis, il se tenait éloigné de son ancien Maître. Saga avait disparu du Sanctuaire pratiquement à la même période, et personne ne semblait capable de dire ce qu'il était devenu. Angelo, qui se faisait appeler Death Mask depuis son intronisation, passait le plus clair de son temps en missions extérieures ou à terroriser les autres lorsqu'il rentrait, et je n'en gardais que des souvenirs déplaisants. Aldébaran, à qui avait été confié une grande partie de la sécurité du Sanctuaire, ne possédait plus une minute à lui. Milo s'absentait dès qu'il disposait d'un temps de liberté pour une destination qu'il tenait secrète. Le vieux Maître Dohko avec qui je n'avais encore jamais eu de contact s'enracinait aux Cinq Pics. Shura endurcissait son cœur en faisant cavalier seul depuis la mort d'Aioros, pourtant considéré comme traître. Aiolia vivait mal le déshonneur de son frère, et réservait sa générosité à son seul ami Milo. Camus passait le plus clair de son temps en Sibérie, où la formation d'un deuxième apprenti venait de lui être confiée. Quand à toi, si de fréquents déplacements t'éloignaient du Sanctuaire, tu t'ingéniais à m'éviter le reste du temps. Au bout de trois mois de ce petit jeu, je finis par me rendre tristement à l'évidence. Où que je me rendisse, quoique je fisse, tu t'ingéniais pour te retrouver le plus loin possible. Je n'étais pas encore parvenu à t'apercevoir une seule fois. Si au moins j'avais su pourquoi tu me fuyais ainsi. Cette question me ravageait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

L'automne marquait à présent son ascendance avec la force du déploiement de son tapis de rouille. Nos temples sont des lieux de passage relativement épargnés, et je méditais dans le mien généralement en toute tranquillité. Ma concentration n'excluait pourtant pas le besoin d'entrer en contact avec la vie extérieure de temps à autre. Le Grand Pope m'avait demandé de revenir, mais il ne me recevait pas. Je trouvais ça étrange, et mon inactivité forcée finissait par se tourner en ennui. Ni tenant plus, un matin je brisais le rituel immuable de ma journée. J'avais besoin de sentir le souffle du vent sur ma peau, de respirer l'air frais, de poser mon attention sur la vie extérieure, d'oublier que tu m'avais inexplicablement chassé de tes centres d'intérêts. Mais je désirais aussi profiter de ma promenade loin des regards indiscrets. Le Sanctuaire ressemble à une ruche au bourdonnement continuel. Entre les serviteurs, les gardes, les apprentis et les chevaliers présents, il est impossible de s'isoler durablement si l'on ne s'écarte pas des sentiers battus. Je profitais de l'aurore pour m'aventurer dehors, alors que le manque de lumière dissimulait encore ma silhouette. Il y avait peu de risque pour qu'un importun m'aborde, mais je voulais réduire cette éventualité au minimum. Me distraire d'un chagrin que je ne nommais pas, tel était le maître mot. Et ce fut guidé par une habitude ancienne, que je pris plus ou moins consciemment le chemin de notre jardin. Nourrissant l'espoir de le revoir à tes côtés, je n'y avais pas encore remis les pieds. A présent, cet enfantillage m'apparaissait dans toute la futilité de sa naïveté. Et pourtant, je n'avais qu'une hâte : fouler de nouveau ce lieu, source d'un de mes plus grands bonheurs d'enfant.

Grignoté sur son pourtour par la végétation sauvage, le jardin avait rétrécie. Mais je constatais avec un peu de surprise, que même négligé, il n'était pas abandonné. En partie dissimulé par un pied d'asters en fleurs, un buisson de roses à la forme parfaite l'attestait. J'en fus à la fois heureux et d'autant plus dépité. Un tel bouillonnement de sentiments ne faisait pas honneur à ce celui que je me devais de représenter, et je m'assis pour méditer auprès de la source. Ma maîtrise me permit de retrouver relativement rapidement un esprit plus calme, et mon cosmos agité s'assagit jusqu'à devenir indiscernable. C'est sans doute ce qui te trompa. Peu désireux de signaler ta destination, tu progressais à peu de distance en étouffant également toute marque de toi-même. Je n'identifiai ta présence qu'au tout dernier moment, lorsque tu débouchas de l'unique sentier étroit et épineux, qui serpentait du plateau. Je n'eus que le temps de me relever avant que tu ne m'aperçoives. J'avais rêvé de ce moment en m'imaginant mille scénarios possibles, mais certainement pas celui de la gêne et du désarroi qui me paralysèrent alors. De ton côté rien ne vint te trahir. C'est à peine si tes doigts se refermèrent un peu trop sur la branche de pin que tu écartais pour faciliter ton passage. Suspendant ton geste en conservant la main sur les aiguilles odorantes, une fraction de seconde tu parus hésiter, avant de te figer dans une incontestable attitude défensive. Le cœur battant et l'esprit en déroute, je résistais au besoin de m'avancer vers toi, tout en te dévorant de ce regard intérieur à l'acuité bien plus grande que celui de la vue elle-même.

J'avais quitté un enfant à la beauté incontestable. Je retrouvais un adolescent magnifique. Le nom attribué par ton Maître en te découvrant n'avait rien de surfait. La grâce androgyne de ton corps répondait à la délicatesse de tes traits. Le bleu azuréen de ta longue chevelure bouclée s'accordait à la profondeur de tes yeux clairs pour te donner l'air d'un ange. Et pourtant, un élément inquiétant venait briser ce tableau idyllique. Tu portais la superbe de tes seize ans avec une suffisance qui touchait à la fatuité. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant le masque dépourvu de sensibilité de la plus belle des poupées en porcelaine. Ton expression autrefois si douce et si tendre lorsqu'elle se posait sur moi demeurait fermée. Bouleversé intérieurement, je cherchais en vain ce qui pouvait me valoir une telle animosité. Et puis brusquement, tu t'es détourné. Sans un mot. Sans un sourire. Un coup reçu en pleine poitrine n'aurait pas pu me faire plus mal. Je ne me faisais plus beaucoup d'illusions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel dédain de ta part. Bousculant mon enseignement et les valeurs natives bouddhistes profondément ancrées en moi, je fis alors un pas en avant avec la spontanéité que toi seul es toujours parvenu à faire naître.

« Aphrodite ! »

Mon cri devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de pitoyable. Je t'ai vu t'arrêter, puis, un battement de cœur plus tard, te retourner pour me faire à nouveau face. Tu as paru soudain troublé. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis aperçu que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Sans le vouloir. L'émoi de me voir repoussé me faisait instinctivement t'offrir ce que j'avais promis de te réserver lorsque nous serions seuls. Relever mes paupières rompit également la dernière digue des larmes que je te cachais, et je sentis deux sillons mouillés parcourir mes joues. J'étais chevalier. La honte et la conviction de t'avoir définitivement perdu me firent baisser le nez. Avec désespoir, je refermai les yeux. Ce fut ta main sur mon visage qui me ramena à la réalité. Saisissant mon menton avec une certaine rudesse, tu m'obligeas à relever la tête.

« Un Or ne se rend jamais Shaka. Que ce soit à un ennemi, ou à celui qu'il a cru être son ami. »

Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé aussi sévèrement. La dureté de tes derniers mots me crucifiait. Et pourtant, tu te tenais devant moi.

« Tu m'avais promis de revenir. Tu es là, et je suis là moi aussi, tentais-je maladroitement.

– Les serments d'enfants n'engagent que les faibles. Je crois que nous avons prouvé tous les deux que nous appartenons à une autre catégorie. Nous avons dépassé le domaine des rêves. Ils ne se réalisent d'ailleurs jamais. Le temps vécu loin du Sanctuaire ne t'a donc rien appris ? »

Tu me parlais presque avec mépris, et pourtant je lisais une sorte d'incertitude en toi.

« Il reste l'amitié, murmurais-je en me raccrochant à l'image du doux Aphrodite qui subsistait dans ma mémoire.

— Que sais-tu de l'amitié Shaka ? Mis à part moi, à qui peux-tu te référer ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de te lier à personne d'autre.

— Mon Maître m'appréciait, me défendis-je.

— C'est sans doute pour ça que tu l'as tué. »

Ta cruauté me coupa le souffle. J'aurais dû te planter là en redressant le menton avec le peu d'orgueil qu'il me restait encore, mais je ne parvenais pas à admettre que tout était terminé entre nous. J'avais beau tenter de museler mes émotions, je me doutais que tu devais décrypter en partie ma douleur sur mon visage. Le tien demeurait froid et sévère. Pourtant, une fois encore je ressentis de l'indécision en toi. Tu semblais me haïr, et pourtant je percevais comme un appel informulé. Ravalant ma fierté, je décidais de me fier à mon sixième sens.

« Alors apprend-moi. »

Ma réponse désamorça ta colère, où tout au moins le masque qui en prenait la figure. Je vis tes traits retrouver une sorte de nostalgie douce, mais tu ne semblais pas heureux du choix que je venais de t'obliger à faire.

« Shaka, je suis désolé que tu fasses les frais de ce que je suis devenu. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'amender pour te complaire. Si tu restes auprès de moi, tu finiras par te brûler les ailes.

— Non. Et je parviendrais même à te rendre les tiennes », objectai-je avec la conviction du petit espoir que tu venais de me donner.

Mon entêtement finissait par payer, et je vis enfin l'ombre d'un vrai sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres. Fugace, mais bien réel.

« Ouvrez-les encore pour moi »

Comprenant sans difficulté l'objet de ta demande, je t'obéis en te dévoilant pour la seconde fois mes iris d'un bleu presque aussi clair que les tiens. J'étais encore plus petit que toi, et je devais relever la tête pour conserver mon regard plongé dans le tien. Je te souriais avec confiance, et retrouvant un geste ancien, tu replaças une mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

« Je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger contre moi-même petit frère, murmuras-tu en achevant ton geste.

— Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul. Mais ne me laisse pas à ma solitude.

— Alors promets-moi quelque chose.

— Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Ma spontanéité t'a de nouveau fait sourire, mais c'est d'un air grave que tu m'as mis en garde.

« A moins d'y être convoqué, ne t'approche jamais du Palais. »

J'allais t'interroger sur cette étonnante recommandation, lorsque je sentis un cosmos détesté nous rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? me braquai-je instantanément en refermant les yeux.

— N'oublie pas qu'il connait le chemin, me rappelas-tu avec un petit rire amusé. Il sait que je viens là parfois. Et je lui ai donné l'autorisation de venir m'y chercher s'il a besoin de moi.

— Besoin de toi ?

— Le grand pope exige quelquefois que Death Mask et moi travaillons ensemble. »

Il n'y avait rien là de très extraordinaire, mais cet état de fait me contrariait.

« Et il a changé ? te demandai-je en pinçant les lèvres

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que de devoir le côtoyer te dérange moins que lorsque nous étions enfants ?

— Evite-le », as-tu simplement répondu en refusant de me donner une explication.

Sans doute désireux de ne pas m'imposer cette mauvaise rencontre, tu allais t'élancer sur le chemin pour le rejoindre, lorsque d'un geste vif, je te retins par le poignet.

« Aphrodite, quand te reverrai-je ?

— Bientôt. Mais ne cherche jamais à me rencontrer. Ce sera moi qui te rejoindrai. »

Et me laissant méditer sur ces nouvelles paroles étonnantes, tu disparus dans la végétation épineuse.


	5. Chapitre: L'ombre de Saga

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5 : L'OMBRE DE SAGA<p>

Que dire des années qui s'écoulèrent ensuite ? Elles dévorèrent notre adolescence sans que nous puissions en goûter la saveur, avant de s'emballer irrémédiablement aux prémices de la nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Ce furent celles qui m'ouvrirent définitivement les yeux sur la cruauté du monde, et me permirent de mesurer le paradoxe que peut revêtir un mensonge. En leur sein tourmenté, tu devais pourtant m'apporter le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais il me fallut lutter pour l'obtenir.

Fidèle à ta parole, tu me rejoignais régulièrement dans mon temple. Tu agissais pourtant sous le couvert de la plus parfaite désaffection, comme si ces détours te pesaient, et que tu t'acquittais d'un geste de pure pitié envers moi. Délibérément tu te montrais souvent désagréable dans tes propos, alimentant nos brèves conversations de moqueries méchantes sur nos frères d'armes ou de réparties désobligeantes sur ma vocation d'avatar bouddhiste. Je ne montrais rien, même si cela me blessait fréquemment. Tu finissais d'ailleurs par te construire une réputation de malveillance narcissique parfaitement détestable, au sein de laquelle tu semblais inexplicablement te complaire. Comme si servir de repoussoir t'apportait un élément constructif décelable de toi seul. J'appris que tu tuais sans état d'âme, le plus souvent en ridiculisant la naïveté de tes adversaires qui se laissaient distraire par la délicatesse de tes traits. Tu paraissais en outre en éprouver la plus vive satisfaction. Autour de toi le vide se creusait. Non seulement on te détestait et on te craignait, mais en plus on te méprisait.

J'en vins naturellement à suspecter la fréquentation de Death Mask de nourrir ce changement regrettable, et je ne me privais pas de le foudroyer d'un regard froid et supérieur lorsque je le croisais. Il répliquait habituellement par une expression menaçante et narquoise à laquelle s'ajoutait vite une provocation verbale plus combattive. Je m'abstenais d'y répondre, sachant combien je le blessais par ce dédain suprême que je n'hésitais pas à lui infliger devant les autres. Ce dont je me repends encore aujourd'hui. Car rien ne me laissait alors deviner que contrairement aux apparences, il était le seul à t'apporter un peu de soutien avant mon retour.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à reconnaître l'enfant que j'avais quitté, et il m'est arrivé de me laisser aller à de véritables moments de tristesse et de découragement dans la solitude de mon temple. Néanmoins, derrière tant de mesquinerie affichée, j'entrevoyais parfois le réel plaisir que tu éprouvais à me revoir et la sorte d'apaisement que tu puisais dans nos rencontres. Alors je tenais bon. Décidé à comprendre, je faisais preuve de patience autant que d'indulgence, passant sur tes propos désobligeants et tes façons à la limite de la moquerie envers moi. Je ne montrais rien, attentif à mieux cerner ta nouvelle personnalité, et heureux lorsque par mégarde tu m'adressais un mot gentil.

Un point me déstabilisait davantage que ta méchanceté affichée. Tu prenais toujours soin de dissimuler tes visites. Si ton jeu de cache-cache m'amusait, il n'allait pas sans soulever en moi tout un tas de questions, auquel tu te dérobais généralement d'une pirouette qui n'admettait aucune insistance. Tu passais pourtant, à tort ou à raison, pour t'intéresser à d'autres jeunes hommes, et te jouer de moi en laissant planer sur nos rencontres un doute graveleux aurait dû aller dans le sens de ta nouvelle et détestable habitude de salir tout ce que tu touchais. Malgré mon innocence et l'exemple de vie chaste que préconisait mon Maître, mes immersions répétées dans les eaux troubles de quelques âmes humaines m'avaient appris que l'attirance et le désir, sans parler de l'amour, pouvaient se conjuguer de multiples manières. Je déplorais simplement que l'on s'en serve contre toi. D'un autre côté, tu avais tellement changé, que tu pouvais tout aussi bien te complaire dans le sordide que l'on te prêtait. Mais t'interroger revenait à te perdre. Tu me le faisais clairement comprendre. Et je rongeais mon frein avec chagrin et impuissance, me contentant de clouer sèchement le bec aux médisants en me retranchant lâchement derrière la tolérance bouddhiste, lorsque le hasard me permettait d'intercepter une conversation te concernant.

Le plaisir de ta compagnie finit pourtant par céder à l'idée que ton attitude dissimulait un lourd secret. J'en eu la certitude, lorsque pour la première fois je remarquais des meurtrissures nettement inappropriées sur tes avant-bras, et la trace d'une morsure à la jonction de ton cou, que tu tentais maladroitement de dissimuler par le port d'une écharpe en soie. Les yeux rivés sur ta peau bleuie, cette fois-ci je ne pus museler mon inquiétude pour toi.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien de spécial, objectas-tu en rajustant d'un geste agacé l'écharpe blanche qui avait glissée. Je ne vais tout de même pas t'apprendre que même un chevalier d'Or peut parfois tomber sur un adversaire coriace.

— Mais… ta dernière mission remonte au moins à trois semaines, répliquais-je un peu stupidement.

— Tu m'espionnes ?

— Non. Simplement je me fais du souci pour toi. »

Ma réflexion t'arracha un rire blessant qui m'obligea à baisser le nez.

— Et voilà saint Shaka de retour. Tu sais que tu es parfois lourd mon petit bouddha trop prévenant. Ta naïveté n'a décidément pas de limites. Sache que je ne vois aucun inconvénient à me mesurer à celui qui me défie loin des jolies vitrines que sont le Colisée et les arènes annexes. Et les règles deviennent un peu différentes. »

Le regard de pure mise en garde qui accompagna tes paroles, plus que ton haussement d'épaules désinvolte, m'interdit de continuer. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Les provocations gérées dans l'illégalité avaient bon dos, et à ma connaissance la morsure n'appartenait à la panoplie d'aucun chevalier qui se respecte. Quant aux probabilités que de ta maigre solde te permette de t'offrir une écharpe en soie de cette finesse, elles se rapprochaient du zéro. Obnubilé par l'intuition qu'il se se tramait quelque chose de plus grave, je passais une nuit blanche. Incapable de méditer sereinement sur ta personne, je pris la décision d'en savoir davantage en t'interrogeant, quitte à courir le risque d'encourir ta colère. J'avais d'autre part besoin de me forger une opinion tranchée sur la mort d'Aioros, et cela me parut un excellent angle d'attaque.

Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute la trahison du Sagittaire, mais je comprenais mal comment l'adolescent aimable, et rempli de sollicitude que j'avais plusieurs fois croisé durant mon enfance avait pu en arriver à une telle extrémité. J'avais bien retenu la leçon du Grand Pope qui avait fermement repoussé la curiosité de mon touché mental lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et je n'essayais plus de m'immiscer dans l'intimidé de la personnalité des gens à leur insu. Mais l'enseignement d'un chevalier de la Vierge permet naturellement de juger de l'orientation globale d'un individu, pour autant qu'il ne se dissimule pas derrière une franche hypocrisie. Or je conservais le souvenir d'un chevalier du Sagittaire parfaitement honnête et ouvert, totalement incapable de commettre une telle forfaiture de sang-froid. L'y avait-on poussé ? Ce n'était pas en tout cas ce que semblait sous-entendre le Grand Pope, qui bizarrement se calfeutrait de plus en plus étroitement au Palais. Je ressentais également une sorte de déséquilibre lorsque mes pas me portaient à m'approcher du temple des Gémeaux. Comme si une jonction dissimulée reliais le temple désert depuis bientôt neuf ans à une autre partie du Sanctuaire. Mais c'était à la fois si ténu et si incohérent que j'en venais à douter de mes propres perceptions. La longue absence de Saga pouvait s'expliquer par la résolution d'une mission spéciale, et rien ne venait étayer la possibilité de sa présence plus proche que nous ne le supposions tous. Pourtant, je commençais à me poser toute sorte de questions.

Trois jours plus tard, je recevais de nouveau ta visite. Nous venions de passer la fin de la soirée ensemble, à discuter pour une fois sereinement des merveilleux jardins que nos voyages nous avait permis de découvrir, lorsque je te posais la question qui agitait mes nuits.

« Que sais-tu de la traîtrise d'Aioros ? »

Nous étions installés sur le large rebord d'un décrochement de mur qui nous servait d'assise, dans un renfoncement de mon temple à demi noyé de pénombre, mais je te vis clairement sursauter tandis qu'une exclamation de stupeur étouffée mourrait sur tes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Au fil des ans le sujet était devenu tabou, et j'admets que peu osaient l'aborder avec autant de liberté que je venais de le faire. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi marquée de ta part. Tu semblais totalement effaré par ma hardiesse. Derrière cette expression de stupéfaction à la limite d'un affolement comique, c'était le visage aux expressions spontanées de l'ancien Aphrodite que je retrouvais, et je me permis un sourire. Vite effacé par une évidence. Je venais involontairement de toucher à un point sensible. Mais lequel ? Rapidement tu te ressaisis, pour me fixer avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ta prudence elle-même trahissait ton malaise, et je décidais de persévérer sans vraiment savoir où cela allait me mener. Au moins ne t'étais-tu pas mis en colère.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il ait agi de son plein gré.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— Pourquoi ? »

J'étais parfaitement conscient que tu retournais l'interrogatoire à ton avantage. Que cherchais-tu à vérifier ?

« Parce qu'il nous a mainte fois prouvé qu'il n'avait pas le caractère d'un meurtrier et encore moins celui d'un traître », répondis-je avec assurance.

—Les gens peuvent changer Shaka. Tu en as pourtant la preuve éclatante sous le nez.

— Pas à ce point.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Va-t-il falloir que je te joue un tour à ma façon pour que tu comprennes ?

— Tu demeures toujours un des élus d'Athéna, répliquais-je en refusant de m'arrêter sur ta désobligeance sarcastique. Death Mask lui-même semble conserver sa bienveillance. Alors imaginer qu'Aioros soit tombé en dessous de lui. »

Ma remarque parut te troubler, et soulever en toi une sorte de dilemme dont je me sentais la cible. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions loin des regards, je conservais les yeux ouverts pour toi, et ce que je voyais dans les tiens m'interpelait. Ce n'était plus de la moquerie, mais bien une sourde inquiétude dont j'étais le destinataire. Cela me prouvait au moins que sous tes airs narquois tu te souciais de moi. Tu semblais à deux doigts de me confier quelque chose. Mais très vite, tes traits se figèrent à nouveau en un masque d'indifférence supérieure parfaitement détestable, tandis que tu m'admonestais avec une ironie qui se voulait méchante et dédaigneuse.

« Sous tes airs de sagesse, tu n'es qu'un stupide idéaliste Shaka. Que tu le veuille ou non, j'ai changé, et il en va de même pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu ne devrais pas raisonner de façon si manichéenne. Sinon, le retour à la réalité risque d'être d'autant plus brutal. »

Secouant la tête avec une obstination triste, je tentais encore une fois de t'atteindre. Plus pour essayer de te comprendre que de te contrer.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu t'amuses à te faire détester par tout le monde, que tu es devenu forcément mauvais Aphrodite. Moi je ne le crois pas. »

Je dois reconnaître qu'à tout juste seize ans, je conservais une indécrottable couche de naïveté dans la bonté humaine, qui pour une fois parvint à enrayer ta raillerie.

« Peu importe, rétorquas-tu sérieusement en me fixant avec une intensité inhabituelle. Il est des évènements qui appartiennent à un passé dont personne n'aime entendre parler. Tu ne dois plus aborder ce sujet Shaka. Jamais. Avec personne. Le Grand Pope n'aime pas que l'on évoque cette histoire. »

Voilà une allégation qui m'éloignait d'autant de l'image que je conservais du dirigeant bienveillant qui avait volé à notre secours lors de l'agression d'Angelo.

« Le Shion de mes souvenirs n'a jamais été aussi coercitif, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre avec une pointe de provocation.

— Shaka, cette fois-ci je suis sérieux. Si je te reprends une seule fois évoquer ce nom, je ferai en sorte d'éviter ta personne comme la peste. »

Cela n'avait rien de menaces en l'air, mais bien que ton amitié me demeura précieuse, et que sans que je démêle encore véritablement pourquoi ta présence me devenais chaque jour plus importante, je n'étais plus le petit garçon influençable éperdu d'admiration et d'affection. Un élément clochait sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant je ne me rebellais pas, privilégiant l'option de l'observation et de la prudence. Ta réaction avait quelque chose de surfait qui me convainquit que tu en savais plus que tu ne voulais bien le dire, et que tout n'était pas aussi limpide que la position du Sanctuaire le proclamait. J'aurais voulu t'interroger davantage, mais tu semblais tellement remonté que je n'envisageais même plus d'aborder le cas de Saga. Tels deux bretteurs attentifs à trouver la faille l'un chez l'autre, nous nous dévisagions en silence avant que brusquement tu ne te relèves pour partir. J'en ressentis instantanément un sentiment d'échec et de frustration intense. Une fois de plus tu allais disparaître d'une pirouette, et te connaissant, tu risquais fort de me punir de mon insistance par des visites plus espacées, agrémentées de mots blessants durant un certain temps. Le dépit et le besoin de te retenir quelques minutes encore me poussèrent à abattre ma dernière carte, quitte à me mettre moi-même en porte-à-faux.

« Comment as-tu obtenu ton armure ? »

Ma question abrupte parut te surprendre, et tu t'immobilisas avec une certaine raideur devant moi.

« Pourquoi une telle question ?

— Tu n'en parles jamais. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

— De la même manière que toi je suppose, finis-tu par répliquer avec une désinvolture qui sonnait creux.

— Ça, j'en doute », ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer avec amertume.

Mon aigreur ne t'échappa pas, et tel un chat cruel qui retombe sur ses pattes, tu enfonças le couteau dans la plaie.

« Tout le monde sait que tu as tué ton Maître Shaka, alors que la transmission de l'armure de la Vierge a lieu généralement presque sans effusion de sang.

— Tu n'étais pas là pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, me défendis-je en regrettant déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— Non, mais ça me prouve au moins que derrière ce visage d'ange se cache un autre monstre. »

Ton raccourci m'ébranla douloureusement. Si je savais que tes allégations étaient en partie erronées, il n'en demeurait pas moins que face à l'acte que mon Maître m'avait obligé à accomplir, je me considérais un peu de la manière dont tu venais de me définir. Mais que toi, tu m'identifies de cette façon achevait de me désespérer. J'étais incapable de porter un masque en ta présence. J'eu beau serrer les poings, une fois de plus le détachement dont je faisais preuve vis-à-vis des autres vola en éclat. Et alors que je croyais mon travail de deuil pratiquement achevé, je sentis une humidité malvenue envahir mes yeux. Tu avais l'art et la manière de susciter les réactions les plus enfantines en moi, bien loin de celle que ma sagesse bouddhiste aurait dû t'opposer. Je réussis à retenir mes larmes au prix d'un effort qui m'arracha un tressaillement, mais mon silence ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Je vis ton regard s'adoucir, et je me troublai davantage. Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. Honteux de ma réaction, je détournai la tête, m'avouant implicitement vaincu par ce geste. Je m'attendais à ce que tu t'éloignes sans commentaire dans le meilleur des cas, ou en me rabaissant dans le pire. Au lieu de cela, tu franchis le dernier pas qui nous séparait pour venir te planter bien droit devant moi. Je frémis en sentant les mèches de ta longue chevelure frôler mon bras nu, mais je refusais d'affronter à nouveau tes yeux clairs. Inclinant davantage le front, je me dissimulai derrière le rideau de ma propre blondeur. J'étais certain que tu allais brocarder ma lâcheté avec délectation et je faisais le dos rond.

« Si ça peux te rassurer, j'ai fait la même chose que toi », dis-tu enfin comme on expose une banalité.

Mon écœurement était tel, que je refusais de prendre immédiatement en compte la mesure de tes paroles.

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Grand Pope, poursuivis-tu d'un ton froid, mais où perçait une fêlures qui sonnait comme un regret. Et toi aussi je suppose. Disons qu'en ce qui me concerne, ça te dédouane. »

Tu étais persuadé que nos chemins étaient parallèles, mais pour moi, ton aveu involontaire prenait une toute autre connotation. Il m'arracha à mon apitoiement stérile avec brutalité. Je demeurai un instant stupéfait avant de relever la tête pour plonger un regard incertain dans le tien. Sous le verni d'une morgue insensible, j'y lu de la colère. Du chagrin aussi. Tu aimais ton Maître au moins autant que moi le mien. Une affection que nos deux mentors nous retournaient d'ailleurs pareillement. Et nous avions dû les tuer… Sauf que de mon côté ma victime était non seulement consentante, mais bien décidé à ne me laisser aucun autre choix. Je n'avais reçu aucun ordre. Je n'avais dû vaincre aucune volonté de survivre. Et ça faisait une énorme différence. Je comprenais mieux à présent ton désengagement de tous lien affectif, et la dureté de ton regard lorsqu'il se posait sur des enseignants apparemment proches de leurs élèves. Je voyais maintenant sous un jour nouveau la dérision où tu tenais toute marque sentimentale, et le dédain que tu affichais lorsque je tentais maladroitement de me rapprocher davantage de toi. Nous partagions le même fardeau, mais nous l'assumions différemment. Je te plaignais, tout autant que je me sentais encore plus proche de toi, et j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de me relever pour te serrer entre mes bras.

L'information que tu venais de me donner pointait aussi vers un nouveau mystère. Comment Shion avait-il pu en venir à te donner un tel ordre ? Un voile de sénilité méchante se serait-il brusquement abattu sur notre vieux dirigeant ? L'élimination de nos Maîtres entrait-elle réellement dans les plans d'Athéna ? J'avais beau ne pas détenir tous ses secrets, je savais que le mien n'avait pas mérité une telle vindicte. Et le tien me semblait avoir toujours servi lui aussi avec honneur et bravoure. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Je savais que l'idéal de justice attaché à notre déesse devait s'accommoder de nos imperfections humaines et de la marche bancale de ce monde. Mais pas au point de renier un minimum de probité. Lors de ces évènements, sa réincarnation n'était d'ailleurs encore qu'une très jeune enfant. Shion avait-il réellement perdu l'esprit ? Pourquoi personne n'avait-il tenté de l'arrêter ? Pris par mes réflexions, je t'en livrais une partie avec inquiétude.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi naïf que tu sembles le croire Aphrodite. Lorsque j'ai quitté le Domaine Sacré pour suivre mon Maître, j'avais déjà intégré qu'un minimum d'hypocrisie sous-tendait la bonne marche du Sanctuaire. Assurer la paix dans le monde oblige parfois à certains sacrifices. Mais les quelques éliminations qui ont eu lieu autrefois n'ont jamais touché aucun d'entre nous, à moins qu'il n'ait trahi. Et j'ai du mal à croire que tant de braves combattants se soient fourvoyés du mauvais côté en même temps. Si une autre guerre approche, cela peut expliquer un regain de méfiance, mais pas l'hécatombe d'une partie de la fine fleur de la chevalerie. J'ignorais que ton Maître avait aussi perdu la vie lors de la transmission de l'amure. Si ça se trouve, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous trouver dans cette situation. Ne me dis pas que tu trouves tout cela normal.

— J'ai appris à vivre sans me soucier de ce genre de détails, répondis-tu sans paraître autrement ému par mes propos. Nous avons reçu un enseignement de premier ordre pour faire de nous d'impitoyables machines à tuer. Un point c'est tout. »

Ton indifférence avait quelque chose de monstrueux, et cette fois-ci ce fut presque avec colère que je fis front.

« Certes, mais nous œuvrons avant tout pour la gloire d'Athéna, et quelque part pour la justice qu'elle incarne aussi. Peut-être serait-il temps de demander à sa nouvelle réincarnation de se montrer. »

Contre toute évidence, j'espérais que tu abondes dans mon sens, mais je déchantai vite devant ton expression toujours aussi fermée et la dureté presque menaçante de ton regard. Tu semblais même fortement contrarié. Ta réponse claqua dangereusement sans que je parvienne à déterminer avec exactitude la source de ta colère.

« Tais-toi ! »

Je voulus persévérer, mais dès que tu me vis rouvrir la bouche, tu posas avec autorité un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chut. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de ce moment. Et tu le sais. »

Ton manque de curiosité me désorientait. Je repoussais ton doigt d'un geste agacé.

« Peut-être devrions-nous au moins en parler au Grand Pope, tentais-je encore en t'incluant volontairement dans la démarche.

— Non. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre exposer ce genre de stupidités.

— Tu feras ce que ta conscience te dictera, répliquais-je un peu vexé que tu t'acharnes ainsi à me remettre en place comme un enfant dont les avis ne comptent pas. Mais pour ma part je vais demander une audience à Shion.

— Alors il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ne franchisses jamais le champ de roses que tu devras traverser avant de rejoindre le Palais. »

Interloqué par la froide détermination de tes propos, je ne pus retenir un battement de cils d'incompréhension attristée.

« J'ai reçu des ordres Shaka. Il ne désire pas être importuné. Lui désobéir est passible de la pire des sanctions. Et je préfèrerais te tuer de mes propres mains. »

C'était une mise en garde de prudence on ne peut plus claire, mais ta dernière phrase me faisait hésiter sur la façon de l'interpréter. Que tu t'amuses ainsi à te dresser en face de moi me bouleversait plus que j'acceptais de te le montrer. J'avais précédemment déjà perdu un être cher en devant l'affronter, et je redoutais plus que tout de devoir recommencer. Nos regards se défiaient, mais je sentais dans le mien poindre une voile de tristesse contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter. Il aurait été si facile de refermer les yeux, et de te priver ainsi du miroir de mon âme. Mais cela aurait été trahir la promesse que je t'avais fait, et même à cet instant je refusais de me détourner de toi. Je te sentais à la fois tendu et fâché, et je me demandais pourquoi mes propos t'avaient remonté de la sorte. Que me cachais-tu ? Mon regard glissa sur ton cou. Tu ne portais plus ton écharpe, et ta peau avait presque retrouvé son nacre parfait. Conscient que mon attention dérivait dangereusement vers un autre problème, tu m'assenas une nouvelle menace avec la plus cruelle indifférence.

« Si tu ne veux pas prendre un retour de manivelle violent, ne me pousse plus jamais dans mes retranchements Shaka. »

J'allais piteusement objecter, lorsque me prenant à nouveau de cours je sentis ta main se saisir de mon menton, tandis que ton visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Totalement désemparé par ton attitude imprévisible, je n'osais plus bouger. Je vis soudain une lueur amusée se glisser dans tes yeux clairs qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Un léger sourire vint confirmer mes craintes. Instinctivement je me raidis. Je devais ressembler à un papillon hypnotisé par la lumière qui surprend l'ombre d'une chauve-souris, et ton sourire s'accentua. Lorsque nos nez se frôlèrent, c'est à peine si j'esquissais un geste de recul, alors que tu raffermissais ta prise. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne t'opposais aucune résistance, si ce n'est celle d'émettre un petit cri parfaitement inoffensif que tes lèvres étouffèrent en se posant délicatement sur les miennes. Ta bouche était douce et nullement agressive. Elle épousa la mienne pour se mouvoir lentement, comme un coquillage qui avance sur le sable en explorant à tâtons le terrain qu'il découvre. Totalement subjugué, je te laissais progresser. Tes lèvres poursuivaient leur mouvement de conquête avec tendresse et délicatesse. Elles se contentaient de petits attouchements légers, glissant simplement sur les miennes comme pour s'imprégner de leur texture.

Ta main relâcha alors mon menton pour partir à la conquête de ma joue, tandis que la seconde se perdait dans ma chevelure pour caresser ma nuque. Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous nous reposions souvent l'un contre l'autre. Nos étreintes lors de nos retrouvailles étaient aussi monnaie courante, et je retrouvais avec une sorte de soulagement bienheureux le contact de ton corps. Je n'étais pas particulièrement réfractaire aux attouchements, mais de par ma condition et mon peu d'empressement à engager une conversation, tu étais le seul auprès duquel je me sois ainsi laissé aller. Je réalisais soudain combien ce langage corporel m'avait manqué, et je découvrais avec une sorte de gourmandise le nouvel alphabet que tu m'enseignais. Le front posé contre le mien, tu m'emprisonnais par ta délicatesse. Ton souffle qui effleurait ma peau me rassurait, et je me surpris à approfondir notre contact. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que tu te mettes à picorer mes lèvres closes de doux petits baisers, auxquels je finis par répondre. Une chaleur étrange envahissait le creux de mon ventre. Sans que j'en aie vraiment conscience, mes bras se nouèrent autour de ton cou et je me mis à participer avec de plus en plus d'application à ce ballet silencieux. Pour plus appuyés qu'ils étaient maintenant, tes baisers demeuraient chastes, et inexpérimenté comme je l'étais, j'aurais été bien incapable de les orienter d'une autre manière. Mais je devinais qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un premier niveau, et je voulais plus. Je savais que je franchissais une limite que mon Maître aurait fortement désapprouvée, mais alors que ta bouche abandonnait la mienne, je ne pus retenir un soupir de dépit qui me valut un dernier baiser sur le nez. Déjà tu te reculais dans l'ombre.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Shaka. Jamais. Tu m'es trop précieux pour cela. »

Et sur ces paroles qui devaient tourner en boucle dans mon esprit jusqu'au petit matin, tu disparus dans la nuit. Une chose était certaine en tout cas. Tu savais mieux me désorienter que personne d'autre. Mais ce ne serait pas cela qui allait m'empêcher de demander audience au Grand Pope dès le lendemain.


	6. Chapitre : Quand le coeur s'en mêle

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai._

* * *

><p><strong>Lolitta-manga :<strong>_ Merci de suivre cette histoire. Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'inexpérience de Shaka et le caractère farouche et désagréable d'Aphrodite rend leur relation assez mignonne ^^. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et je te laisse découvrir le tournant que va pendre leur relation._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 6 : LORSQUE LE CŒUR S'EN MÊLE<p>

Ma rencontre officielle avec Shion en tant que nouveau chevalier de la Vierge, avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant. Après m'avoir ignoré durant des semaines, le Grand Pope avait délégué l'un de ses serviteurs pour me mander au Palais le soir même. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à être reçu dans la salle du trône, mais tout au moins dans une des pièces dévolues aux représentations d'usage. Au lieu de cela, il m'accueillit sur l'un des larges balcons extérieurs. Les deux mains empoignant la balustrade, il me tournait le dos, semblable à un maître aux aguets qui ne dort jamais. La nuit sans lune n'éclairait que faiblement l'endroit, et lorsqu'il se retourna, je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'une majestueuse silhouette grise, revêtue des attributs de sa fonction. Il n'aurait pas porté son masque que j'aurais été dans l'impossibilité de distinguer les traits de son visage. Il faisait corps avec la nuit. Je compris plus tard qu'il s'y retranchait. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus rencontré. Lorsqu'il me chargeait d'une mission il se contentait de me la transmettre par l'intermédiaire d'un garde interposé et d'une missive scellée. Mais après notre dernière conversation, j'étais bien décidé à le débusquer de sa retraite.

De bon matin, je revêtis mon armure, puis je m'engageais sur l'escalier monumental qui relie nos temples jusqu'au Palais. Je franchis sans incident les premières Maisons. Mais en arrivant aux abords de ton domaine, je compris que tes menaces de la veille n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Les marches de marbre disparaissaient littéralement sous un tapis de roses rouges magnifiques aux épines acérées. Je te fréquentais suffisamment pour connaître quelques-uns de tes tours. Ce n'était pas tant les épines que je devais craindre, mais le parfum entêtant et mortel de tes fleurs. Tu avais beau m'avoir en partie immunisé des années auparavant, je doutais fort de parvenir sans difficulté de l'autre côté. Et puis surtout, si j'arrivais à me frayer un chemin il me resterait à t'affronter dans ton temple. Or je ne voulais pas te combattre. J'utilisais mon cosmos pour te contacter, effleurant le tien avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable.

_« Aphrodite, laisse-moi au moins te rejoindre avant d'engager les hostilités. Le choix t'échoit, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Je t'en prie. »_

Avec soulagement je vis le tapis de roses se scinder en deux devant moi. J'empruntais en toute confiance l'étroite sente que tu venais de découvrir et où tu interdisais au parfum de tes roses de se diffuser. Je parvins jusqu'à ta Maison sans encombre, et je foulais le naos d'une démarche aussi calme que déterminée. Je ne voulais pas t'affronter, mais il était hors de question que j'accepte que tu me retiennes. Je t'aimais infiniment, mais j'agissais en tant que chevalier d'Or, et à ce titre, j'entendais bien mener ma démarche à son terme. Que cela te plaise ou non, je rencontrerais le Grand Pope.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin Shaka. »

Ta voix résonna derrière moi comme un glas de défaite. J'avais fort bien senti ta présence, et j'avais délibérément décidé de l'ignorer pour poursuivre ma progression. Le fait que tu ne m'aies pas encore attaqué prouvait que tu hésitais. Du moins l'espérais-je. Lentement je me retournai. Tu portais ton armure, et je ne lisais plus aucune trace de bienveillance sur ton visage pâle. Tu semblais bien décidé à m'opposer le personnage du chevalier des Poissons, énigmatique, splendide, un rien condescendant et sans état d'âme. La dureté de ton regard m'inquiéta. C'était comme si tu ne me reconnaissais plus. Malgré tout, je fis front sans hostilité.

« Aphrodite, c'est ridicule. J'ai contacté Shion très tôt ce matin en lui adressant un message par l'intermédiaire d'un garde. Je l'ai averti de ma démarche, et je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de ne pas bouger. Implicitement cela veut dire qu'il m'accorde l'audience que je lui demandais. Plus rien ne t'oblige à me barrer la route.

— Si, moi, me répondis-tu de cet air à l'arrogance méchante qui me désorientait.

— Tu t'opposerais au Grand Pope ? »

Décidément je n'y comprenais plus rien.

« Je m'opposerais à ta curiosité déplacée. Il n'est pas de notre ressort de nous mêler de la façon dont notre Pope entend gérer l'éducation de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Tu le sais. En le faisant tu les insultes tous les deux. »

Ta justification était recevable, mais sans que je sache exactement pourquoi elle sonnait faux. J'aurais voulu te questionner, à défaut de te convaincre, mais déjà tu enflais ton cosmos de façon menaçante. La rose apparue entre tes doigts ne me laissait plus aucune illusion sur l'issue de cette rencontre, et je me mis à mon tour en garde. Tu allais déchaîner sur moi le pouvoir de tes fleurs, lorsqu'un ordre sec claqua.

« Aphrodite, stop ! »

Apparu de nulle part, le Grand Pope se trouvait à présent entre nous. Il me tournait le dos, mais à ta grimace de frustration, je devinai qu'il devait t'adresser une nouvelle injonction mentale sévère. Vaincu, tu posas un genou à terre devant lui. Ton attitude semblait normale, et pourtant il ressortait une incontestable humiliation dans ta soumission. Pourtant, mis à part une autorité déterminée, il ne se dégageait aucune agressivité chez notre supérieur. Comment allais-tu réagir suite à cet incident la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerions ? J'aurais voulu rentrer sous terre et ne jamais avoir été le témoin de cette scène. Le Grand Pope te renvoya alors avec un accent presque repentant que j'analysais mal.

« Laisse-nous à présent Aphrodite. Je dois m'entretenir avec Shaka. »

Tu t'éloignas sans un commentaire, mais non sans me jeter un regard si rempli d'inquiétude que j'en oubliais de m'incliner à mon tour devant le représentant d'Athéna lorsqu'il se retourna. Il ne parut pas m'en tenir rigueur, et d'une voix conciliante il me demanda.

« Quelque chose te préoccupes Shaka ? »

J'avais préparé un discours parfaitement équilibré, d'une curiosité ferme et respectueuse. J'entendais bien obtenir des réponses, mais je fus brusquement distrait par le rayon de soleil qui nimba la haute silhouette drapée dans sa toge bleu nuit. Et une incroyable évidence me frappa. L'homme debout devant moi portait le costume, le lourd casque et le somptueux collier dévolu à sa charge. Naturellement il était masqué, et personne n'était en mesure d'identifier les traits de son visage. Je m'étais précédemment fait la réflexion que le timbre de sa voix avait acquis une octave plus grave par rapport à celle de mes souvenirs, mais je n'avais pas accordé d'importance à ce détail issu d'une enfance lointaine. Ce que je découvrais à présent par contre, me plaçait dans une situation inattendue et délicate. La longue chevelure qui s'échappait de sous son casque était d'un bleu aux profonds reflets marine. Rien à voir avec l'opulente crinière vert pomme striée de mèches grises que je lui connaissais avant. Naturellement il aurait pu se teindre, mais cela m'étonnait d'un tel homme, et surtout, la maîtrise des réalités cachées de la Vierge, me permettait de percevoir la puissance au repos d'un cosmos qui me rappelait singulièrement celui d'un bel adolescent au charisme transcendant, auxquels tous les enfants que nous étions autrefois aspiraient à ressembler. La bouche entre-ouverte sur une phrase qui restait bloquée dans ma gorge, je le regardais en ne sachant encore trop comment réagir. A ce moment-là, il ne pouvait ignorer le cours de mes pensées. Patiemment, il me permit de me reprendre. Il m'observait en silence. Aucune hostilité n'émanait de sa personne. Il me laissait volontairement le jauger. Mais comme lorsque j'étais enfant, alors que je tentais de m'immiscer dans sa tête, il me repoussa violemment. Sa force m'ébranla et je demeurai étourdi durant quelques secondes. Il était d'une puissance à laquelle, pas encore totalement adulte, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me mesurer avec succès. Ce ne fut pourtant pas ça qui m'interdit de l'affronter. Saga m'apparut ce jour-là dans la plénitude de toute la bonté qui demeurait en lui. Mon esprit se raccrocha alors aux bribes des vérités qu'il croyait avoir découvertes pour échafauder une théorie qui me sembla juste, que je ne pouvais pas décemment lui demander de valider, mais qui allait engager ma loyauté à ses côtés durant tout le reste de son règne. Conscient du retournement de situation en sa faveur, il entérina mon ralliement informel de façon détournée.

« Désires-tu toujours rencontrer Athéna Shaka ?

— Non, je crois que l'intérim est assuré tout à fait convenablement compte tenu de certains évènements passé sur lesquels je ne m'attarderai pas. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle saura rétribuer comme il convient les actions de chacun lorsqu'elle se manifestera de façon divine parmi nous. »

Je le vis tressaillir, et j'en déduisis qu'il redoutait justement ce moment. Pour moi, à cet instant précis, il était clair que sa forfaiture partait du désir d'éliminer un danger pour nous protéger, et j'étais convaincu de la clémence dont ferait preuve notre déesse. Ne voulant pas l'accabler davantage, j'inclinai cette fois la tête avec déférence avant de quitter la douzième Maison.

De retour dans mon temple, je pris le temps de méditer sur les mensonges qui valaient toutes les vérités avant de verrouiller définitivement mon silence. Dans ma candeur, et je dois bien l'admettre un caractère encore un peu trop présomptueux, je ne doutais pas un instant d'avoir vu juste. Si Saga occupait illégalement le poste de Shion, c'était que mes craintes étaient fondées. Shion avait réellement perdu l'esprit à un moment donné, ce qui expliquait les actes incohérents d'Aioros, et les morts injustifiées de tant d'autres chevaliers. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, quelqu'un avait eu le courage et la force de s'opposer à lui. Ce quelqu'un avait agi pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Tant qu'il œuvrerait dans ce sens, je n'avais aucune raison de le trahir ou de lui retirer ma confiance. A ma décharge, durant les quatre années qui suivirent, je n'eus toujours affaire qu'au Saga à la chevelure d'un bleu parfait et rempli d'un désir contradictoire de justice. Lorsque je le rencontrais, je me confrontais à sa véritable personnalité, et sa souffrance rentrée me donnait encore plus envie de l'aider. Je sentais poindre une telle tristesse derrière son sentiment de culpabilité. Pas un instant je ne soupçonnais son côté sombre et les exactions qu'il avait lui-même commises. Et cela malgré l'ambigüité de ta propre situation. Pour notre malheur, il était encore plus fort que je ne le pensais. Car au milieu de tout cela, tu appris doublement à mentir pour me protéger.

Une personne pourtant, tenta de me prévenir. Plus dans le but avoué de me faire trébucher que par charité d'âme certes, mais si je l'avais écoutée, ou tout au moins accepté de réfléchir à ses paroles, peut-être aurions-nous évité bien des drames. Lorsque je quittais ta Maison, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de croiser le Cancer. Nonchalamment adossé contre le mur extérieur, il me regarda quitter les lieux en découvrant ses dents blanches d'un sourire sardonique. Qu'il ait à son tour pu franchir ton tapis de roses sans dommage me déplut, et ficha dans mon cœur la première réelle épine de jalousie. J'eus beau camoufler mon désagrément, je n'avais pu éviter de tourner mon visage aux yeux clos de son côté, et son sourire s'accentua. Il était parfaitement conscient de ma contrariété, mais pour l'heure, sa présence s'apparentait plus à une sorte de service commandé. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Je compris alors que lui aussi n'était pas dupe de la supercherie popale, et que suivant ma réaction il était là pour régler des détails compromettants. De n'avoir pas pu en découdre avec moi devait le décevoir, et je m'engageai sur le parvis avec plus de légèreté.

« C'est beau la naïveté, me glissa-t-il lorsque je passais près de lui.

— Tu devrais modérer tes paroles Cancer, répondis-je en le toisant. Que cela te plaise ou non un minimum de collaboration entre nous sera dorénavant nécessaire. Nous naviguons dans le même bateau.

— Pas tout à fait, répliqua-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer sous un ricanement parfaitement insultant. Je doute que notre vénéré Grand Pope te confie le sale boulot. Tu es trop pur, trop innocent. Ce serait abuser de ta perspicacité. A force de fermer les yeux, tu deviens complètement aveugle. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Profite bien de ton infirmité auprès d'Aphrodite.

—Laisse Aphrodite en dehors de tout ça, rétorquai-je avec plus de violence que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Pour le faire, encore faudrait-il qu'il ne soit pas impliqué, me retourna-t-il avec un certain bon sens.

— Et bien dans ce cas, contentes-toi d'éviter de trop lui tourner autour.

— Jaloux ? »

Je préférais éviter de répondre à cette question, et dignement je me détournais pour entreprendre de redescendre les marches. Naturellement je n'accordais aucun crédit à ses élucubrations de mauvais goût. Je ne te revis pas de la semaine entière, et vu les circonstances, je ne fis rien pour provoquer une rencontre. Je me sentais lâche et maladroit, mais précipiter les choses me paraissait la pire des options. J'attendais avec anxiété que tu te manifestasses. Enfin, alors que notre Pope m'avait délégué un matin à Rodorio pour régler une question mineure, je perçus avec soulagement ta présence chez moi en rentrant. Mon cœur marqua un battement de joie, et j'accélérais l'allure pour rejoindre mon appartement. En poussant la porte, le silence et le vide des premières pièces me désorientèrent. Tu avais pourtant coutume de t'installer et de t'approprier mon intimité sans complexe, allant jusqu'à réaménager l'ordonnancement de certains objets pour satisfaire tes propres goûts de décoration. Avec un peu d'étonnement je compris que tu te retranchais dans ma chambre, et je rejoignis l'alcôve en me demandant ce que ton esprit versatile me réservait. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas au spectacle que je découvris.

Recroquevillé au milieu du lit, tu semblais en proie à un lourd sommeil. La chevelure en désordre tu agrippais mon oreiller pour enterrer dedans ton visage comme si mon parfum t'était devenu indispensable. Tu n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever la tunique courte que tu portais, ni tes sandales lacées, avant de rejeter sur toi un pan de drap qui ne couvrait que partiellement ton corps gracile. Comme si tu t'étais littéralement écroulé pour adopter cette position de repli protecteur. L'image aurait pu être charmante, si ton vêtement déchiré à l'épaule ne découvraient pas une longue et profonde lacération encore sanguinolente qui te labourait cruellement l'omoplate et une partie du dos. De larges ecchymoses violacées marquaient tes deux poignets, preuve que l'on t'avait entravé et que tu avais dû résister. Connaissant ta répugnance pour étaler ta vie privée, tu ne t'attendais vraisemblablement pas à un retour aussi rapide de ma part. Que tu sois venu chercher refuge dans mon logis me rassurait, mais ton état soulevait en moi bien des questions. Que diable t'est-il arrivé ? Ou plutôt qui avait osé porter la main sur toi de cette manière ? N'ignorant pas les façons radicales dont tu réglais certains problèmes, j'aurais aimé me convaincre qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, mais le souvenir de la marque de morsure à la base de ton cou me laissait dubitatif, consterné et de plus en plus fâché. Lorsque j'effleurais ton bras, tu tressaillis en te repliant davantage sur toi-même, mais tu ne te réveillas pas. D'un geste tendre, je balayais tes boucles pour poser la main sur ton front. Ton visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller était d'une pâleur maladive. Tu avais de la fièvre, et tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Avant tout tu avais besoin de soins, et le don que tu m'avais fait allait me permettre de te venir en aide sans me soucier de la nocivité de ton sang.

Je récupérais quelques herbes dans ma pharmacopée, puis je nettoyais la plaie avec un linge humide, avant d'y déposer un cataplasme apaisant que je recouvris d'un bandage pas trop serré. J'usais de mon cosmos pour te maintenir dans un sommeil léger tout le temps que je te soignais. Mais j'avais beau avoir des gestes doux, je te sentais frémir à chaque fois que mes mains se posaient sur ta peau, et j'aurais juré que ce n'étais pas de douleur. Ta faiblesse n'était pas naturelle, ni cette plaie ouverte que ton cosmos n'avait pu réduire. Celui qui t'avait agressé ne pouvait être qu'un chevalier, ou un ennemi particulièrement puissant. Repoussant le drap, je vérifiais que tu ne souffrais pas d'autres blessures, puis je délaçais tes sandales avant de les déposer sur le sol. Je m'installais ensuite en tailleur à la tête du lit, pour lentement attirer l'oreiller auquel tu te cramponnais toujours sur mes genoux. En sentant ma chevelure effleurer ta joue, tu parus te détendre et je pus remonter le drap sans craindre de t'effaroucher davantage. Ton souffle redevenait régulier, et je te vis avec attendrissement venir te pelotonner davantage contre moi. Comme un coupable je glissais mes doigts dans tes cheveux si doux, avant de me laisser aller le contre mur. Je te veillais ainsi durant de longues heures, puis je finis par céder à la somnolence. Lorsque je me réveillais, un de tes bras enserrait ma taille et toujours posé sur l'oreiller, ton visage me présentait à présent ton fin profil de médaille. Les yeux grands ouverts, tu m'observais. Un peu gêné par ton silence et ton expression figée qui refusait de me dévoiler le cours réel de tes pensées, je me dégageais sans te brusquer pour m'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le bord du lit. Ton regard qui refusait de quitter le mien m'interpelait malgré ta volonté de ne rien exprimer, et je conservais une de mes mains sur la tienne. Ce geste sembla te décider à ne pas me renvoyer plus ou moins brutalement comme je le craignais.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle, m'avouas-tu d'un ton neutre en crochetant tes doigts aux miens. Je n'aurais jamais dû me réfugier chez toi. Mais c'est le seul endroit où je savais qu'il ne me pourchasserait pas.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je simplement, en profitant de l'ouverture que tu me faisais.

— Il m'a puni.

— Puni ? Tu appelles ça une punition ? Moi je qualifie ça plutôt de torture ! »

Haussant les épaules, tu te redressas en position assise en abandonnant ma main, sans parvenir à masquer une grimace de douleur. Mes herbes avaient beau avoir travaillé, et ton cosmos pris à présent le relais pour accélérer ta guérison, tu aurais encore l'épaule raide durant quelques jours, et tu conserverais une vilaine cicatrice. Conscient que je marchais sur des œufs, je poursuivis mon interrogatoire en osant te poser la question qui me taraudait.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

— C'est sans importance.

— Aphrodite.

— Celui avec lequel il m'arrive de coucher plus ou moins régulièrement.

— Pardon ? »

Ta liberté pour parler de ces choses-là et ton apparente insouciance face à la situation me désarçonnaient complètement. Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau la bouche ouverte, et comble de l'ennui, je sentis une légère rougeur colorer mes joues. Au moins mon expression à la fois stupéfaite, consternée, et gênée t'arracha-t-elle un sourire. Avec vaillance, je poursuivis.

« Et tu aimes ce qu'il te fait ?

— Non, répondis-tu honnêtement, sans doute touché par ma candeur. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nos jeux au lit. J'ai simplement fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu.

— Alors pourquoi ne le quittes-tu pas ? » répliquais-je en contrôlant mal la colère qui me gagnait peu à peu.

Qui était cet homme si terrible qui parvenait ainsi à museler ta fierté et ton indépendance, et à cause duquel tu te sentais obligé de te cacher pour me rejoindre ?

« Il ne te mérite pas, murmurais-je.

— Et moi je crois au contraire que nous nous méritons très bien tous les deux. On a parfois les amants qui vont de paire avec ce que l'on est Shaka.

— Tu appelles ça un amant ? Moi j'appelle ça un monstre ! »

Croyant brusquement deviner qui était le responsable de tous tes tourments, je me relevais brusquement. Cette fois-ci, il allait avoir le combat qu'il recherchait inutilement depuis des semaines.

« Je vais le tuer », marmonnai-je entre mes dents bien décidé à laisser de côté tous mes préceptes bouddhistes.

A ces mots, tu me dévisageas avec un mélange d'étonnement et un début d'affolement qui ne firent que renforcer ma décision. Je devais t'arracher aux mains de ton tourmenteur. La colère était quelque chose que j'avais appris à contrôler, mais cette fois-ci, je la laisserais exploser dans toute la démesure de sa violence. J'allais quitter la chambre pour immédiatement exécuter ma mission vengeresse, lorsque je sentis ta main agripper fermement mon bras pour me retenir. Presque avec agacement je me retournai vers toi.

« Qui pars-tu combattre ? me demandas-tu les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

— Death Mask », répliquai-je, sûr de mon bon droit.

Ton rire cristallin me calma plus efficacement qu'une douche froide.

« Laisse Angelo tranquille. Même s'il en a eu envie il ne m'a jamais touché. C'est même le seul avant toi qui ait soigné mes blessures. Et pour cela, j'ai une dette envers lui. »

J'étais non seulement revenu à mon point de départ, mais je me sentais ridicule.

« Excuse-moi, te retournai-je piteusement. Mais tu avoueras que le personnage porte à confusion. »

A mon regard de chien battu, tu m'obligeas d'un geste sec à me rasseoir auprès de toi, avant de préciser non sans un certain amusement.

« Je vais te dire un secret. Le Cancer est un assassin d'avantage qu'un simple tueur. Il n'éprouve aucune pitié lorsqu'il part en chasse. Il aime donner la mort et il apprécie le sang. Mais même s'il les cache bien, il conserve néanmoins encore quelques qualités.

— Dis plutôt que parce que vous êtes amenés à travailler ensemble, il a besoin d'un collaborateur en possession de toutes ses fonctions, me rembrunis-je, de nouveau envahi par une pointe de jalousie irrationnelle.

— C'est plus compliqué que tu le crois Shaka.

— Alors explique-moi.

— Non. »

Dépité comme un enfant qui se voit injustement tenu à l'écart, et le cœur serré que tu repousses une fois de plus mon aide, je revins malgré tout à la charge.

« Il sait qui ?

— Oui.

— Et il laisse faire », grondais-je avec un accent d'ironie blessée, à la fois frustré et incompréhensiblement terriblement irrité par l'entente qui semblait régner entre vous.

Je vis ton regard se ternir et je regrettai aussitôt l'acharnement dont je faisais preuve. Tu n'avais pas mérité ma colère, mais sans que je parvienne à identifier pourquoi, je ne me contrôlais plus. Pris d'une idée subite, je crus enfin tenir la solution à tous tes problèmes.

« Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas au Grand Pope ?

— Pour la même raison que tu as renoncé à lui demander de te présenter Athéna, répondis-tu sérieusement en demeurant étrangement attentif à ma réaction. Parce que dans la position où il se trouve, il aurait du mal à s'opposer de front à cette personne. De plus c'est une relation librement consentie de ma part. Au risque de te décevoir, je l'ai moi-même instaurée. Mes raisons ne te regardent pas. Vois-y de l'amour si cela peut te rassurer.

— Mais ce n'est pas ça, complétai-je, profondément mortifié.

— Non, poursuivis-tu d'une voix douce en te rapprochant de moi. Néanmoins sache que j'éprouve malgré tout une immense affection pour cet homme. Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse te paraître. Ou tout au moins pour une partie de lui-même. Il a besoin de moi. Tout comme je crois avoir besoin de toi, achevas-tu en me caressant la joue.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te confier à moi ? répliquais-je en refusant de me laisser distraire par la douceur de ton geste.

— Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me faisais cet aveu. Mais cette fois-ci j'y voyais la sincérité que tu t'amusais à masquer habituellement, et derrière ces quelques mots, je décelais pour la première fois depuis mon retour la profondeur des sentiments que tu éprouvais véritablement pour moi. Conscient que mon trouble m'offrait à nouveau à toi sans résistance, tu enchaînas.

« Promets-moi quelque chose Shaka. »

Emporté par le désir d'apaiser la douleur que je devinais tapie derrière la beauté si pâle de tes iris ensorcelants, je m'engageai avant même de connaître ta demande.

« Tout ce que tu voudras.

— Ne cherche jamais à découvrir l'identité de cet homme. Et si un hasard malheureux voulait que tu la découvres malgré tout un jour, ne t'opposes pas à lui. Jamais.

— Mais…

— Promet ! »

Il était des injonctions de ta part en face desquelles je me retrouvais totalement démuni. Et puis surtout, à cet instant précis, il y avait ton regard. Si farouchement rivé au mien, tandis que ta main était venue une nouvelle fois entrelacer nos doigts. Plus que l'amitié que tu me portais, j'y lisais tout un pan de sentiments presque craintivement refoulé, qui me faisait douter sur leur signification réelle. Ta force n'excluait pas une part de fragilité, que ce jour-là tu acceptais de me livrer, et j'en fus profondément ému.

« C'est d'accord, t'accordai-je du bout des lèvres, sachant que ce serment engageait mon honneur. Mais j'ai parfois tellement peur pour toi.

— Il ne faut pas. Si ton affection est forte, tu dois accepter de respecter les ombres de ma vie, et surtout, il faut que tu continues de les ignorer. Fais-le en te disant que tu agis pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Ta phrase s'acheva dans une sorte de sanglot sec, tandis que tu baissais le nez. Sans doute pour me cacher un regard plus brillant. J'étais bouleversé. Je ne savais plus comment me faire pardonner, et surtout, distraire le profond chagrin que je devinais en toi. Bousculant ma timidité, je t'attirai alors dans mes bras. Pour une fois totalement dépouillé de ton orgueil, tu vins docilement te réfugier contre moi. Le visage niché contre mon épaule, tu me laissas te bercer durant quelques minutes. Le menton posé sur le sommet de ta tête, je resserrai mon étreinte. Tu étais glacé. Nimbant mes doigts de cosmos, je glissais mes mains le long de tes bras pour te réchauffer. Au bout de quelques mouvements, je reçus une récompense inattendue lorsqu'un baiser papillonna sur mon épaule. Avec lenteur, tu te détachas de moi.

« Tu es la chose la plus douce qu'il me soit arrivé Shaka », confessas-tu alors que deux larmes roulaient sur tes joues.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter sans réagir. Sans réfléchir je me penchais pour aller cueillir tes lèvres comme tu m'avais appris à le faire. A mon tour je les picorais tendrement tandis que mes bras t'enlaçaient à nouveau dans une étreinte chaude. J'aimais ce contact si doux, qui mêlait nos souffles tout en me permettant de respirer l'odeur de ta peau. Et plus que tout, je voulais te convaincre de mon indéfectible attachement, t'apaiser, et t'offrir un moment où plus rien ne viendrait t'atteindre. Ce fut toi qui ouvris la bouche pour explorer la mienne d'une langue hésitante, mais ce fut moi qui entrepris d'apprivoiser cet étrange envahisseur avec la mienne. Maladroit mais plein de zèle, je tentais d'insuffler en toi la même ivresse bienfaisante que tu m'avais précédemment fait partager. Bercé par la certitude que mon inexpérience ne te voulait aucun mal, tu t'abandonnais à mes caresses avec une sorte d'innocence retrouvée, qui peu à peu nous entraînait vers un rivage incontournable.

Etourdi et quelque peu dérouté par la somme de sensations et d'émotions inconnues qui naissaient en moi, je voulus reprendre mon souffle, mais tu m'en empêchas en retenant mon menton d'une main à la douceur ferme. Reprenant l'ascendance, tu te mis à décliner notre baiser sous un jour plus exigeant. Nos souffles se faisaient plus courts, et nos bouches bataillaient à présent avec une avidité dont je n'avais pas encore vraiment conscience. Je sentais poindre un moi une chaleur inhabituelle qui descendait en ondes puissantes jusqu'à mes reins, insufflant la même sensation plus qu'agréable vers mon bas ventre. Telle une liane mouvante ton corps se pressait en ondulant contre le mien, et si j'en jugeais à la dureté qui effleurait parfois ma cuisse, ton émoi était tout aussi fort que le mien. Sous mes doigts le grain velouté de ta peau finissait de me faire perdre la tête, et je fis glisser ce qu'il restait de ta tunique ainsi que ton sous-vêtement pour explorer chaque parcelle de ton corps. Frémissant et le visage empreint d'une lascivité à la fois provocante et naturelle, tu mordillas une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de t'étendre sur le lit dans toute la splendeur de ta nudité dévoilée. Tu t'offrais dans une parfaite indécence, et je dégrafais sans pudeur excessive mon propre vêtement. A la fois curieux de voir jusqu'où j'irais seul, et désireux de ne pas m'effaroucher, tu n'esquissas pas le moindre mouvement alors que je me débarrassais de mon sari, mais tes yeux qui brillaient de convoitise m'affolaient.

Les joues en feu, je parvins à soutenir ton regard jusqu'à ce que nu à mon tour, je vienne m'allonger à tes côtés pour ne pas m'appesantir sur ton épaule douloureuse. Déjà mes mains repartaient à l'assaut de ton corps tel un sculpteur travaillant la plus belle argile, titillant tes mamelons rosés, redessinant la finesse de tes pectoraux harmonieux, glissant le long de tes flancs, sur ta taille mince ou tes hanches étroites, pour m'attarder sur ton nombril, avant d'oser enfin enserrer ton membre fièrement redressé pour le caresser doucement. Tes gémissements, tes yeux mi-clos et les tressaillements incontrôlés de tes muscles étaient ma plus belle récompense. J'étais totalement inexpérimenté, et pourtant c'était moi qui menais la danse. Qui plus est je me découvrais un talent caché, dont tu serais l'unique bénéficiaire. C'était une situation totalement inédite pour moi, et de ton côté, je devinais que tu muselais volontairement ton expérience. C'était à la fois un cadeau que tu m'offrais, et le moyen pour toi t'échapper à la réalité de la grisaille d'un carcan qui t'étouffait. Je mesurai à sa juste valeur cet inestimable présent et je me jurai de t'accorder le refuge de mes caresses aussi souvent que tu le désirerais.

Je prenais enfin conscience que je t'aimais plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère. Je t'aimais tout simplement comme un homme qui a trouvé le complément de lui-même. Et en replongeant mon regard dans le tien, je compris que tu m'aimais de la même manière en retour.


	7. Chapitre : Les affres de l'adversité

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– Shonen-ai._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 7 : LES AFFRES DE L'ADVERSITE<p>

Je devins ton amant sans que quiconque s'en doutât, et les années qui suivirent comptent paradoxalement parmi les plus heureuses pour moi. De ton côté, tu t'enfonçais dans un mensonge qui sans que je le sache, te détruisait plus sûrement que le masque de cruauté narcissique que tu t'obligeais à porter. Ton épaule guérit, mais tu ne t'affichas plus jamais torse nu devant les autres. Tu acceptais de me dévoiler ta cicatrice, mais tu refusais de me laisser prendre soin de ton âme en me déniant le droit de connaître le nom de celui qui t'avait fait ça. Si j'avais le malheur d'évoquer ce sujet tu m'opposais une répartie cinglante avant de partir en claquant la porte. Tu m'ignorais ensuite durant des jours avant de revenir te glisser dans mon lit lorsque je m'y attendais le moins. Sans un mot d'explication, sans une excuse, mais avec dans le regard une telle tristesse, que je mesurais ton repentir à la façon presque hésitante dont tu te collais contre moi. Etrangement à ces moments-là, c'était toi qui quémandais, et je te faisais l'amour en ayant parfaitement conscience que mon statut d'amant se doublait de celui de thérapeute. Cela n'entravait en rien les sentiments que nous nous portions. Quelque part cela les rendaient plus forts, et nous liait plus sûrement que tous les serments. Dans ma candeur d'adolescent j'étais fier de te donner du plaisir, mais je savais que tu appréciais avant tout la douceur de mes gestes et je m'évertuais à t'apaiser du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me sentais prêt à toutes les concessions pour t'arracher à la douleur que je devinais en toi, mais tu ne m'accordais que le droit de te réconforter. Sans que je le sache, tu veillais ainsi sur moi. Tu étais le garde-fou qui interdisait à Saga de me corrompre à mon tour.

Le tournant de notre relation ne t'empêchait pas de poursuivre une liaison que je jugeais perverse avec ton mystérieux agresseur. Pour une raison que tu refusais de me confier tu n'envisageais pas de le quitter. Cet homme avait besoin de toi, et je devais me satisfaire de cette réponse. Jalousie, colère, frustration, dépit, j'expérimentais tour à tour ces sentiments destructeurs, que seul le désir de te venir en aide et de longues séances de méditation me permirent de dépasser. Malgré ton peu de disposition à m'entretenir sur le sujet, je t'incitai à rompre. A chaque fois, tu me faisais clairement comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question. Mon insistance ne servait à rien, si ce n'était à te fâcher. Ton double-jeu m'interpelait sans que je parvienne à démêler pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. J'avais acquis la conviction d'être le premier dans ton cœur, et que tu passais beaucoup plus de temps auprès de moi que de lui. Cette relation secrète était non seulement incompréhensible, mais incontestablement étrange. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien te retenir ainsi à ses côtés ? Ton martyr semblait t'engager au-delà d'une simple affaire de sentiments compliqués, et je butais sur ce mystère. J'assistais à ta lente descente aux enfers en ne parvenant qu'à la freiner. Respectueux de ma parole, je ne cherchais pas à percer ton secret. Pas directement avec toi en tout cas, car bien que je demeurasse totalement muet sur le sujet, rien ne m'interdisait de laisser traîner mes yeux et mes oreilles, ou d'orienter innocemment une conversation. Mais je n'appris rien. La plupart ne voyait que du feu à mon manège. Le seul qui me perça à jour fut le Cancer. Son mépris avéré pour moi se teinta alors d'un indéniable amusement, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de m'asséner des allusions à double-sens lorsqu'il me croisait. Je n'en compris d'ailleurs la réelle portée que bien plus tard. J'avais beau lui opposer la plus parfaite indifférence, je frémissais intérieurement de savoir que lui savait « qui », alors que tu me tenais à distance. J'appris donc à l'éviter soigneusement.

Je résistais plus d'une fois au désir d'en parler à Saga, et je me demandais parfois s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Pour nous, comme pour l'autre. Certains des regards silencieux qu'il posait sur moi lorsqu'il pensait mon attention détournée soulevaient en moi bien des questions. Sa gravité triste me laissait dubitatif tant il semblait soucieux et presque fautif. Sa position de Grand Pope lui donnait vraisemblablement accès à nos secrets les moins avouables, et malgré les multiples difficultés d'une intervention au grand jour de sa part, je m'interrogeais plusieurs fois sur la pertinence de lui souffler de te venir en aide. L'ironie de la situation m'échappait alors complètement. Pas un instant je ne me doutais que je frôlais une vérité dérangeante à plus d'un titre en le côtoyant. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir dit le dicton. J'en suis la preuve parfaite. Mes facultés me placent dans une strate quasiment divine. J'ai su déjouer les malversations d'un Dieu et permettre à Athéna de le vaincre en lui trouvant la clé d'entrée dans son royaume, je suis capable de guider vers la raison mes semblables pour qu'ils se dégagent des illusions des désirs et de la passion, mais hélas, cela ne m'a pas permis de déjouer les pièges de ma propre vie personnelle. Aujourd'hui j'en retire une immense humilité face à ce que les autres voient en moi, car je sais que je suis encore loin d'appréhender la totalité de la réalité dépouillée de ses voiles.

Les mois et les années passèrent, apportant malgré tout leur lot de douceur éphémère. Lorsque nous étions seuls, tu ne te forçais plus à arborer une méchanceté parfois cruelle. Tout au plus faisais-tu preuve d'une ironie grinçante, vite assagie par la chaleur de l'amour que tu me portais et le besoin que tu avais de te perdre entre mes bras. J'avais retrouvé la place qui était autrefois la mienne auprès de toi, et plus encore. J'étais heureux. Et puis un jour, nous entendîmes parler d'un groupuscule de jeunes chevaliers de Bronze insoumis, persuadés de défendre une réincarnation d'Athéna extérieure au Sanctuaire. Leur idée était folle, et leurs propos dangereux. Il fallait les arrêter. A ce moment j'aurais aimé que Saga brisât le retrait silencieux entourant celle que nous pensions protéger au sein du Palais, mais il m'objecta qu'agir de cette manière serait reconnaître une importance bien trop grande à ces jeunes fous. Pour la première fois je trouvai sa politique imprudente, mais pas un instant je ne mis en doute sa bonne foi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un incident improbable me dressât contre le Lion. Mais avant, un évènement infiniment plus ennuyeux devait m'atteindre de façon beaucoup plus personnelle et douloureuse, au point que je fus incapable de tirer toutes les implications de celui qui m'opposa un peu plus tard à Aiolia.

Nos missions demeuraient généralement secrètes, et mis à part quelques anecdotes annexes relatives aux plus insignifiantes d'entre-elles, nous n'échangions que de très rares informations sur les occupations qui nous amenaient hors du Sanctuaire. Tu m'avais averti que tu devais t'absenter un jour ou deux, et je n'avais pas posé de questions. Je m'étais juste senti satisfait d'apercevoir le Cancer après ton départ. Cette fois-ci, pas de coopération entre vous deux, ce qui me soulageait d'un poids. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'existait rien d'autre entre vous qu'une sorte d'entraide basée sur le partage de secrets communs, je vivais toujours mal votre étrange rapport. Je devais pourtant rapidement regretter que Death Mask ne t'ait pas suivi. Peut-être aurait-il agi à ta place, ce qui nous aurait évité un drame.

Cela faisait deux jours que tu étais parti. La fin de la matinée touchait à son terme, lorsque ma médiation fut soudain perturbée par la fureur d'un cosmos irradiant de rage et apparemment prêt à en découdre à l'intérieur même du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais une des colères de Milo, mais jamais elle n'avait atteint ce point destructeur. Et face à ce mur de haine menaçant, je perçus avec une stupeur inquiète ton propre cosmos. Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment, je me relevais brusquement. Sans hésiter, je m'élançais en direction du huitième temple, en appelant mon armure au passage. Qu'arrivait-il à Milo ? Ton statut de sauveur du petit Scorpion t'avait un temps rapproché de la bête à pinces, avant que le Verseau ne finisse par occuper le centre de ses pensées, et que tu ne te mettes à décourager les plus amicaux par une attitude désobligeante doublée d'un discours acide. Au cours des ans, vos rapports s'étaient délités pour faire place à une indifférence polie. Néanmoins vous vous rendiez parfois encore quelques menus services. Mais là, ce que je ressentais, c'était pratiquement une menace de mort à ton encontre.

J'accélérais l'allure, et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le temple de la Balance. Intérieurement je pestais contre l'interdiction qui nous était faite d'utiliser nos pouvoirs entre les douze Maisons. Usant de mes propres perceptions, j'espionnais avec angoisse l'évolution de votre différent au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Je me réservais le droit de déroger à la règle pour adopter la vitesse de la lumière si jamais cela dégénérait davantage. Je sentais à présent gronder ton propre cosmos en réponse à celui toujours aussi vibrant de haine de Milo. Avec moins d'hostilité certes, mais je savais que si tu y étais contraint, tu te battrais. Ce qui vous placerait tous les deux en état de rébellion contre l'ordre établi. Et puis brutalement, je perçus clairement que vous vous vous sépariez. Si je poussais un soupir de soulagement, je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant. Je ressentais encore le relent d'un tel déséquilibre entre vous deux, qu'il était clair que le moindre brandon réactiverait votre différent.

Toujours à vive allure, je déboulais sur la dernière volée de marches avant le temple du Scorpion, lorsque je faillis me heurter de plein fouet à Death Mask. Il semblait statufié au milieu du passage. Je stoppais in extremis, prêt à le tancer vertement sur le danger de masquer ainsi son cosmos, quand son attitude m'interpela. Son immobilité parfaite trahissait l'intérêt concerné qu'il portait lui aussi à ce qu'il se déroulait un peu plus haut. Le visage qu'il levait vers la huitième Maison était dur, ses sourcils froncés. Il semblait tendu, à la limite de prendre parti même. Et je devinais aisément vers qui se serait porté son aide en cas de combat. Ce qui m'aurait mis dans la situation délicate d'intervenir pour le Scorpion afin d'éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent.

« Monte le voir », m'assena-t-il soudain sans me jeter un regard.

Nul besoin de préciser à qui il faisait référence pour que je comprenne. Et pas la moindre trace de provocation ou de moquerie dans sa phrase. Pour que le Cancer me parle avec un tel naturel, il devait véritablement y avoir urgence. Sans lui poser de questions auxquelles je savais pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas, je m'élançais de nouveau dans l'escalier. Je franchis le temple du Scorpion alors qu'une énergie dévorée de rage s'insinuait encore dans chacune de ses pierres. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Milo traversait une crise de colère proche de la démence, mais je percevais aussi qu'il souffrait. J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le raisonner, et d'apaiser cette douleur morale que je sentais pulser en lui. Mais ma priorité m'attirait plus haut. Mon unique objectif, c'était toi. Inquiet, je traversais le naos avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Je croisais Camus à la sortie du temple. Aussi pressé que moi, son visage généralement impassible trahissait une préoccupation au moins aussi vive que la mienne. Je n'entretenais aucune sorte de rapport avec lui, mais ce jour-là, l'échange de nos regards nous rapprocha plus qu'un long discours. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et je lui rendis sa brève inclinaison de tête en sachant que nous concluions de ce fait un accord.

Ton temple était désert et je me dirigeais sans hésiter vers ton logis. Je te trouvais dans la salle principale. Une lumière tamisée par un voilage en lin blanc éclairait l'intérieur avec douceur. Une fois de plus je fus frappé par sa singularité. Si le mien se définissait par son dépouillement, le tien se singularisait par la collection de statuettes antiques que tu ramenais de mission lorsque tu le pouvais. Mises en évidence sur les meubles et quelques guéridons artistiquement disposés, elles apportaient étrangement une touche de vie tout en nuance. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu'elles meublaient ta solitude lorsque submergé par tes humeurs chagrines, tu t'enfermais au sein de ton domaine. Debout au centre de la pièce, tu me tournais le dos, mais les poings que tu gardais serrés me renseignèrent sans difficulté sur ton état d'esprit. Dès que je mis un pied dans la salle, ton cosmos lui-même enfla de façon à me signifier que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Mais il en fallait à présent davantage pour me faire renoncer. Je n'étais plus l'adolescent de seize ans que tu manipulais aisément au gré des circonstances et j'étais déterminé à apaiser ta tension, quoi qu'il m'en coûtât. Tu ne semblais pas décidé à t'intéresser à ma présence, et je m'approchais de toi en te nimbant de l'aura la plus douce que je pus trouver. Je pris néanmoins le parti de t'aborder de front.

« Aphrodite, tout va bien ?

— Va-t'en ! » feulas-tu presque sans te retourner.

Ignorant l'agressivité de ta répartie, je fis encore deux pas qui m'amenèrent directement derrière toi.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! m'admonestas-tu en te braquant davantage.

— Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé, répliquai-je calmement en posant une main sur ton épaule. Tous les Ors présents au Sanctuaire ont dû percevoir ton altercation avec Milo. Aphrodite, regarde-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Malgré la colère que je sentais toujours vibrer en toi, tu acceptas de te retourner. Sans surprise je croisais ton regard des mauvais jours.

« C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Les fouineurs et les donneurs de conseils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Alors barres-toi ! crias-tu en repoussant avec violence ma main toujours posée sur ton épaule. Laisse-moi régler seul mes problèmes.

— Donc tu reconnais qu'il y a bien un problème, m'incrustai-je, nullement impressionné par ton expression fermée.

— Toujours en train de vouloir jouer au bon Samaritain Shaka ! Dis-moi tu prends ton pied à trifouiller dans la merde des autres ! »

Ton attitude en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais je te connaissais trop bien pour tomber dans le piège. Ta vulgarité et ton agressivité étaient autant de signes que tu allais mal et je ne rentrai pas dans ton jeu. Il me restait un atout pour faire vaciller ta colère, et je m'en servis autant pour t'amadouer que pour te rappeler combien je te chérissais. Ouvrant les yeux j'accrochais avec insistance ton propre regard. Comme je m'y attendais je vis ton visage perdre son masque de dérision haineuse pour afficher le chagrin qui te dévorais, tout autant que les remords de ta conduire à mon égard. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais suffisamment pour que tu acceptes de m'écouter sans te servir de ton cosmos pour m'expulser rapidement de ton logis.

« Tu peux m'écraser de ton mépris si ça te chante, mais je ne laisserais pas impunément le Scorpion s'en prendre à toi sans réagir.

— Ce sont mes affaires Shaka !

— Et tu es mon amant, répliquais-je avec plus de mordant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mets-toi à ma place. Votre désaccord n'avait rien d'anodin. Mais si tu veux une raison moins personnelle, je peux aussi agir en tant que chevalier d'Or. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous étriper tout à l'heure. Agresser un autre chevalier pour une raison purement personnelle en usant de son cosmos est interdit je te rappelle. Alors mets ça sur le compte de mon esprit étroit si tu préfères, mais si ce genre d'incident doit se reproduire, tu me trouveras entre vous deux.

— Pour me venir en aide je suppose, raillas-tu avec un sourire torve.

— Exactement.

— Et si je te disais que tu défends la mauvaise personne ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Milo a peut-être la meilleure raison du monde de vouloir ma mort. Tout au moins il le croit. Et si ça se trouve, il ignore même combien il devrait véritablement m'en vouloir. »

La singularité de ta répartie me désorienta. Au-delà de sa provocation, il y avait une telle détresse derrière tes mots que j'en restais saisi. Incapable de déterminer si tu livrais une partie de ce que tu dissimulais généralement ou si tu plaisantais pour te protéger, je mis une seconde de trop avant de répondre. Ton expression retrouva immédiatement cette supériorité à l'ironie infatuée que je détestais, et je craignis un instant que tu n'en profites pour te débarrasser de moi avec toute la force de dissuasion dont tu usais contre tes adversaires. Mais submergé par la douleur intérieure que tu dissimulais, tu préféras m'agresser par ton discours.

« Tu ne sais rien Shaka, poursuivis-tu d'une voix basse, que son accent fielleux rendait presque rauque. Rien du tout. Et en plus du ridicule de ta situation, ton aveuglement devient parfois pesant. Dans ce registre, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Milo. Cet imbécile ne voit que le mauvais tour que je suis censé lui avoir joué. Il s'imagine peut-être que je peux impunément désobéir aux ordres pour satisfaire l'orgueil de ce qu'il appelle son sens de l'honneur. Mais mis à part soigner sa fierté blessée, se demande-t-il seulement si mon geste ne va pas lui épargner de plus grands remords que ceux qu'il risque d'avoir. Qui peut dire ce que cache la réalité de mon intervention.

— Tu parles par énigme Aphrodite.

— Sers-toi de ta connexion divine pour y voir plus clair. Quoi que me concernant, ta clairvoyance laisse parfois singulièrement à désirer. Je ne sais pas si dans mon cas c'est une malédiction ou une bénédiction, mais ça te rend incontestablement pitoyable. »

Il y avait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait preuve d'une telle virulence malveillante à mon égard. Quelques mois plus tôt, je serais retourné enterrer mon chagrin dans mon temple la tête basse en attendant que la tempête passe. Mais j'avais mûri, et contrairement à ce que tu venais de sous-entendre, certainement progressé dans la partie de mon enseignement défaillante à ton égard. Il n'était pas question que je tourne aussi facilement les talons en te plantant là. Mon amour propre souffrait, mais j'avais la conviction que ta bile haineuse dissimulait le besoin désespéré de me dire quelque chose. Si je voulais chasser la douleur de ton regard, c'était à moi de démasquer la vérité.

« Pourquoi m'opposes-tu une telle agressivité ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je n'ai pas à te juger. Mais il est légitime que je m'inquiète. Ce qui s'est passé t'a apparemment bouleversé. Cela affecte aussi le Scorpion. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que ça engage vos fonctions au Sanctuaire, essayais-je de te raisonner.

— Ça n'engage rien de plus que ce que nous sommes, répliquas-tu avec moins de hargne. Et le bouche à oreille devrait rapidement satisfaire ta curiosité. Car je doute que le geste de Milo passe inaperçu, commentas-tu avec un petit rire de dérision revanchard. Pour ma part, mission accomplie, mission terminée. C'est une règle élémentaire. Si l'abruti du huitième temple ne l'a pas encore acquise, il va devoir apprendre à grandir. »

Ainsi il s'agissait bien d'un différend propre au Sanctuaire. Vous aviez dû collaborer et le résultat était loin d'être aussi harmonieux qu'avec Death Mask. En connaissant votre passé commun, c'était confondant. En temps ordinaire, je n'aurais pas insisté. Mais tes façons de me braver prouvaient que même inconsciemment, tu avais besoin d'en parler.

« Donc votre mission commune a mal tourné, insistais-je en ayant acquis la certitude de tenir le nœud du problème.

— Elle s'est magnifiquement déroulée au contraire. Le timing était parfait et l'élément perturbateur a été éliminé. Une réussite totale.

— Pourquoi me rapportes-tu ce succès de manière si amère alors ?

— Parce que j'ai dû intervenir sans que le Scorpion le sache, et celui-ci s'en est aperçu.

— Intervenir pour quoi ?

— Pour éradiquer la menace que nous étions censés abattre. »

Je n'osais comprendre. Deux chevaliers d'Or sur le même objectif se justifiaient s'ils devaient exécuter de concert des tâches à la fois différentes et complémentaires. Mais se concentrer en commun sur un même adversaire sous-entendait soit une puissance de contre-attaque colossale, soit un acharnement meurtrier. Or mes valeurs se heurtaient à la seconde explication. Futé comme tu l'étais, il ne te fallut pas longtemps pour deviner où le bât blessait.

« Deux contre un. Et qui plus est, un qui est intervenu par surprise. Moi en l'occurrence. Ça te rebute ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Peu importe. J'avais reçu des ordres.

— Quels ordres ? » t'interrogeai-je encore, la gorge sèche.

J'avais beau savoir que les arcanes du pouvoir demandaient des sacrifices et une redéfinition de la moralité, j'imaginais mal Saga exiger une telle chose sans raison. Involontairement tu me rassuras sur sa motivation en voulant me faire toucher toute l'horreur de ton geste.

« Il désirait être sûr que Milo ne reculerait pas au dernier moment. Et moi j'ai voulu être certain d'en finir au plus vite. Vu l'identité de notre cible, il était évident qu'elle prêtait à confusion. Le Scorpion n'a pas l'habitude de se battre sans la certitude personnelle qu'il ne se trompe pas. Comme s'il était en capacité de contrôler tout ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire. Celui que nous devions abattre était un guerrier remarquable, étonnamment puissant pour sa catégorie. Le combat s'éternisait trop. En agissant pour déconcentrer la cible de Milo, j'ai simplement accéléré les choses. »

Ta justification avait pourtant quelque chose de bancal, mais je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi. Une évidence me semblait en tout cas certaine. Cette mission était un coup d'éclat censé servir d'exemple. Mal à l'aise, je demandais.

« Qui visiez-vous?

— Albior. »

La nouvelle suspendit mon souffle dans ma gorge. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement le chevalier de Céphée, mais j'en avais entendu parler avec le plus grand bien. Il était d'autre part réputé pour la patience et la qualité de son enseignement, et il ne rechignait jamais à dégrossir d'autres apprentis que ceux directement liés à sa constellation. C'était apparemment un homme bon et doux, à cent lieues des machinations politiques, même s'il refusait de revenir au Sanctuaire depuis quelques mois.

« Mais pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

— C'était un traître, répondis-tu en me dévisageant froidement. Il a entraîné l'un des nouveaux Bronzes renégats au Sanctuaire et il ne l'a pas renié. Il n'était pas question de laisser un tel nid en place.

— Vous les avez tous tués ? »

J'étais effaré. Il y avait là-bas des enfants de moins de neuf ans et quelques adolescents incapables de tenir tête à des combattants aguerris.

« C'était incontournable. Nous ne les visions pas individuellement, mais notre cible englobait la destruction de l'ile d'Andromède. De toute manière ils auraient fini par prendre la défense de leur maître. Si certains ont survécu, grand bien leur fasse, mais ils ont intérêt à vivre dorénavant caché. »

Ton indifférence semblait monstrueuse, mais ce n'était pas elle qui me chiffonnait le plus. Nous nous battions pour la Justice, sans avoir toujours les moyens d'éviter les dommages collatéraux. Mais je trouvais cette fois-ci ton explication un peu légère. Si être le Maître d'un des renégats justifiait la mort, Camus aurait dû être visé depuis longtemps. Car bien qu'il ne parût pas approuver les agissements de son disciple, à ma connaissance, il ne l'avait jamais renié non plus. En tant que chevalier d'Or, sa position en devenait plus ambiguë que celle d'Albior. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il fallait qu'il y en est une. Mon trouble perceptible ne fit que renforcer la dureté affichée sur ton visage.

« Et tu veux que je te dise, poursuivis-tu en plissant les yeux de façon provocante. J'ai suivi les ordres sans aucun état d'âme. Tu vois, je suis un monstre. Et je pourrais tout aussi bien m'en prendre un jour à toi. Alors pour la dernière fois, va-t'en ! »

Tes paroles étaient venimeuses, mais il y avait quelque chose de si désespéré dans ton regard vacillant, que prenant le contrepied de ta colère, je secouais doucement la tête.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Aphrodite.

— Tu crois ça ? »

Et avant que je puisse anticiper ton geste, tu te précipitas sur moi pour me bousculer brutalement. Ton poing dans l'estomac me plia en deux. J'avais beau porter mon armure et toi n'être vêtu que d'une légère tenue d'entraînement, le peu de distance entre nous jointe à ta rapidité et à ta force de chevalier d'Or avaient trompé mes réflexes. Je me redressai en retenant une grimace de douleur, mais déjà tu m'assenais du tranchant de la main une grêle de coups précis dans les côtes qui me coupèrent le souffle. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir partir ta jambe que ton genou m'atteignait dans le ventre. L'impact brutal de cette dernière attaque me fit reculer d'un bon mètre. Tu fonçais de nouveau sur moi. Je réussis à parer ton poing qui cette fois-ci visait ma mâchoire, mais encore hésitant à contre-attaquer, je ne pus éviter ton croche-pied malgré un saut en arrière. Déséquilibré, je me retrouvais sur l'épais tapis de laine couvrant le sol dallé de pierre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever avant que tu ne m'immobilises de ton poids. A cheval sur ma poitrine, tu maintenais mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête dans un étau de fer. A peine essoufflé, ton visage ressemblait à celui d'un chat en colère. Mais pas un instant tu n'avais essayé de te servir de ton cosmos, d'utiliser une de tes roses, ou de me blesser d'une griffure porteuse de poison. Et cela suffisait pour que je décrypte ton véritable état d'esprit.

Tu t'attendais à ce que je réplique. D'une bouffée de cosmos je renvoyais mon armure. Mon geste te déstabilisa suffisamment pour qu'inversant nos rôles, je te renverse à mon tour pour te clouer au sol. A demi couché sur toi, je décidais d'agir à ta façon déloyale, et je saisis tes lèvres sans te laisser le temps de protester. Je sentis ton corps se raidir et tu cherchas à maintenir ta bouche close, mais au bout de quelques secondes tu répondis à mon attaque avec autant d'ardeur que je mettais à te la porter. Notre baiser prenait des allures de joute et pour la première fois je faisais preuve d'une possessivité presque brutale. Reprenant le contrôle, d'un coup de rein étonnamment puissant pour un chevalier à l'apparence aussi frêle, tu m'immobilisas de nouveau sous ton corps. Nos mains à présent libres glissaient avec impatience sous nos tuniques à la recherche du moindre centimètre carré de peau nue. Sans préambule tu déchiras soudain la mienne avant de te débarrasser de la tienne d'un geste pressé. Tu semblais pris d'une fièvre proportionnelle à ta colère précédente, et je m'abandonnais de bonne grâce à ta bouche qui dévorait mon torse.

« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

Ce mot ponctuait maintenant chacun de tes baisers et il me brisait le cœur. Plus que le repentir de t'être ainsi déchaîné sur moi, cette litanie s'adressait aussi à toi-même. Comme pour exorciser le poids d'une responsabilité qui t'étouffait. Plongeant dans ta chevelure d'un bleu presque aussi clair que celui de tes yeux, mes mains emprisonnèrent ton visage pour l'attirer vers le mien. Je l'immobilisais avec douceur pour t'obliger à plonger ton regard dans le mien.

« Ça va aller Aphrodite. A deux on est plus fort. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Le voile douloureux de ton expression se déchira alors totalement, et je vis des larmes de reconnaissance perler au coin de tes yeux, tandis qu'un sourire timide illuminait tes traits pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Ton si merveilleux sourire. Celui que tu n'adressais plus à personne d'autre que moi. Ton seul vrai sourire. Celui issu de ton cœur. T'attirant contre moi, je baisais ton front pâle, tandis que tu te lovais encore plus étroitement entre mes bras. Nous avions toujours furieusement envie de faire l'amour, mais ce moment précis conjuguait notre tendresse. Les heures suivantes nous appartenaient. Du moins le croyons-nous. Car ce fut à cet instant précis que le cosmos du Scorpion se manifesta à l'entrée de ton temple. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour t'arracher d'entre mes bras, et je maudis Milo pour son arrivée intempestive.

Enfilant ta tunique à la hâte, tu t'éloignais déjà pour rejoindre la galerie principale dont tu avais la garde, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de rappeler mon armure pour te suivre. Il paraissait évident que le Scorpion empruntait ce chemin pour aller faire son rapport au Grand Pope. Tu lui avais déjà mille fois accordé le passage sans te porter à sa rencontre, mais à la façon agressive dont résonnait son cosmos il était clair que le grec te défiait encore. Et te connaissant, tu n'étais pas du genre à t'incliner face à ce genre de provocation sans rien dire. Surtout dans l'état de nerfs où tu te trouvais. Un instant je pensais à te ceinturer pour te retenir. Mais je renonçais. Par peur de te perdre. Il est fort probable que tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné ce geste. Tu demeurais seul maître en ta Maison, et personne n'était en droit de te dicter ta conduite à l'intérieur de ces murs. L'unique élément qui me rassurait, c'était que je sentais que Camus l'accompagnait. Il devait être aussi ennuyé et partagé que moi, et je bénis son sens des responsabilités. Mais sa présence serait-elle suffisante pour retenir la fureur du Scorpion ? La mort dans l'âme, et dévoré d'appréhension, je te suivis.


	8. Chapitre : Ma dernière bataille

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_T_

**Genre : **_Angst –Tragédie– __Shonen-ai._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>_Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi triste que ce chapitre. C'était prévu, dans le sens où le scénario original de Kurumada ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix, mais à la relecture, le résultat dépasse mes craintes, même si la fin ne me semble pas totalement désespérée. Enfin, ceux qui liront jugeront. Pour ma part j'espère simplement être parvenu à vous donner un regard un peu moins sévère sur Shaka et Aphrodite, qui sont deux personnages que je trouve parfois un peu injustement « catalogués ». J'avais envie de les réhabiliter^^._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8 : MA DERNIERE BATAILLE<p>

Certains pensent que les évènements de notre vie défilent devant nous lors de notre mort. La mienne ayant eu lieu dans des conditions très particulières, mes pensées restèrent focalisées jusqu'au dernier instant sur le combat que je menais. Malgré tout, je peux attester que les souvenirs ne sont pas tous égaux dans notre esprit. Et celui de cette fin de matinée qui marqua ton altercation avec Milo reste gravée telle l'insupportable et indélébile cicatrice d'un fer rouge.

Tu rejoignis le Scorpion alors que celui-ci atteignait la sortie de ton temple. Milo marchait d'un pas déterminé, et bien que je perçus parfaitement les convulsions de désagrément de son cosmos, j'espérai un instant qu'il poursuive son chemin en se contentant de te fusiller de son mépris. Un mètre de plus et il serait hors de ta Maison. J'aurais alors l'entière liberté de te retenir. Camus le suivait, distant de quelques pas. Le fait que le Verseau ne soit pas à sa hauteur trahissait l'importance de l'irritation du Grec. S'il tolérait que son ami l'accompagne, à ta manière à mon égard, il ne lui accordait aucun droit d'ingérence. Canalisant ta propre colère, tu t'immobilisas près d'une des hautes colonnes qui soutenaient le naos. Debout derrière toi, je sentais avec inquiétude l'instabilité de ton propre cosmos. Mais face à la provocation du Scorpion, tu parvenais encore à conserver une relative maîtrise de toi. J'en conclus avec soulagement que notre précédente « explication » n'avait pas été inutile, et je me promis de tout faire pour que celle qui suivrait soit encore plus constructive. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit imprévisible de Milo. Trois pas avant d'atteindre la sortie, il se retourna pour te fixer sans aménité.

Des quatre chevaliers présents, tu étais le seul à ne pas porter ton armure. Pour avoir appris à lire en toi, je déchiffrais sans peine la raison de cette imprudence. Tu t'en voulais, et c'était le moyen d'expier ce que tu te reprochais. Même si en l'occurrence tu trouvais la réaction du Scorpion exagérée. Si la situation dégénérait, cela te plaçait d'office en position de faiblesse. Cette évidence flagrante me força à réagir. Tu lui laissais un avantage dangereux, et faisant fi de tes récriminations futures, je m'avançais d'un pas que je voulus tranquille pour m'interposer entre vous deux. Je me retrouvais exactement dans la position dont je t'avais menacé précédemment, ce qui était loin d'être une excellente option. Mais je bénéficiais d'un allié de poids. Camus avait stoppé en même temps que Milo pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas. Indéchiffrable et silencieux, à son habitude il ne manifestait aucune émotion, mais à sa façon de se tenir stratégiquement en retrait, je le devinais prêt à intervenir également au moindre dérapage. Néanmoins, la résolution de votre profond désaccord vous appartenait. Et si je m'en référais à la brutale saturation de cosmos autour de nous, aucun de vous deux ne semblait décider à s'incliner plus que nécessaire. Milo t'attaqua verbalement avec sa spontanéité coutumière.

« Le chevalier des Poissons daigne se montrer au grand jour, railla-t-il. C'est une nouvelle façon de me narguer, ou simplement parce que tu te sens en sécurité derrière ces deux-là ? »

Le visage si fermé que je voyais ta mâchoire se crisper, tu refusas de répondre à sa provocation évidente. Je t'adressais un encouragement à tenir bon par télépathie, et je surpris Camus à sermonner Milo de la même manière. Mais il en fallait davantage pour ramener un Scorpion irascible à la raison.

« Tu es le pire des lâches Aphrodite ! Et je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir rabaissé à ton niveau ! Par respect pour Camus et Shaka, je ne t'attaquerai pas ici. Mais pries Athéna que ma colère soit retombée la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons. Car tu n'auras pas toujours autant de chance. Crois-moi. Et même si je ne peux pas démolir ta belle petite gueule d'enfoiré, vois-tu ce qui me console, c'est que je me dis que si un jour une guerre devait survenir, tu serais incapable d'y survivre. Non pas parce que j'en viens à douter de la réalité des forces que tu peux déployer à visage découvert. Ni parce que tu es avant tout un lâche de la pire espère, qui a besoin de se dissimuler derrière un autre pour attaquer. Mais car je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier l'expression d'Albior, lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les tiens quand il a compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a des regards plus mortels que le poison le plus efficace, et tu en feras les frais !

— Milo ! »

L'intervention du Verseau m'épargna une sortie tout aussi impérative malgré mon envie d'apaiser la tension entre vous. Tu conservais encore ton calme, mais tu étais plus pâle que la mort.

« Qu'il crève ! ragea le Grec, en ébauchant malgré tout un pas en arrière. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis Shaka. Celui-ci finira par te planter un poignard dans le dos. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il se détourna. Remerciant Camus d'un signe de tête, je préférai me taire. Le Scorpion disparaissait déjà dans les dernières volées de marche de l'escalier qui menait au Palais lorsque le français lui emboita le pas. Nous restions seuls à peu de distance l'un de l'autre, et j'espérais reprendre rapidement ce que nous avions interrompu. Au moins pour effacer de ton visage ce voile redevenu distant et presque dédaigneux, derrière lequel je sentais vibrer une douleur réelle. Mais les mots blessants de Milo semblaient avoir ravivé en toi tes pires instincts.

« Rentre chez toi Shaka», m'enjoignis-tu sans même me regarder.

Il y a des moments où il faut accepter de perdre un combat pour remporter une victoire. Ta froideur ne me trompait pas. Tu désirais de nouveau te pelotonner dans ta douleur. Incapable de lui échapper, mais nécessiteux de l'apprivoiser. Après la nouvelle épreuve que tu venais de subir je me voyais mal te refuser cette sorte de passage obligé. Colère, fierté, regrets enfouis et motivations inavouables, il fallait que tu composes avec tout cela.

« D'accord, prend le temps qu'il te faudra, te concédai-je avec réticence. Si tu le désires, tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux dans la journée, sinon je repasserai ce soir. »

Mais la froideur de ta réponse me poignarda comme une lame.

« Tu n'as pas compris Shaka. Il n'y aura pas d'autres rencontres entre nous. Plus de cette sorte en tout cas. Milo a raison sur un point. Je finirai par t'entraîner dans ma chute.

— Nous n'allons pas revenir sur cette conversation, tentais-je alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

— Si, au contraire. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser me convaincre. Ni tout à l'heure, ni auparavant. Tu es très fort Shaka. Estime-toi heureux. Tu es le seul à être parvenu à me faire regretter celui que j'ai un jour été par le passé. Mais le passé est mort. C'est un fait que nous devons accepter tous les deux. Ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien. Et notre présent finira par nous dresser l'un contre l'autre si nous n'y prenons pas garde. C'est inévitable, terminas-tu avec une colère triste si sûre d'elle-même que j'en fus douloureusement ébranlé.

— Je t'aime Aphrodite, te rappelais-je en espérant que cette évidence vaincrait le dégoût où tu t'enfonçais.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-tu d'une voix atone qui me glaça. Mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Alors pour ton bien, ne m'approche plus jamais », achevas-tu avec un regard nettement menaçant.

Je percevais une telle amertume derrière tes paroles, qu'ignorant ta mise en garde, j'ébauchais un geste pour te rejoindre. La légère griffure d'une épine égratigna aussitôt ma joue. Surpris, je m'immobilisais. Milo avait tort sur un point. Tu étais parfaitement capable de te défendre. Cela je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais mis en doute. Mais que tu me prennes pour cible compliquait la situation. Et la façon presque furieuse dont tu me fixais à présent n'augurait rien de bon.

« Va-t-en Shaka. Je ne le répéterai pas. Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement. Mais la prochaine rose sera gorgée de poison. »

Tu ne plaisantais pas. Ce qui me convainquit de ton sérieux concernant ta précédente décision. Je demeurais une seconde effondrée, bien proche de me comporter comme l'adolescent qui t'obéissait aveuglément. Et pourtant tu m'aimais De cela je ne doutais pas. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et je commis l'erreur d'oublier que la marionnette cruelle que l'on avait faite de toi réagissait au quart de tour lorsqu'on la contrariait trop fortement. Je fis un nouveau pas dans ta direction. Cette fois-ci, je sentis une griffure profonde entailler ma pommette, tandis qu'une rose aux pâles reflets pourpres retombait sur le sol à mes côtés. La rapidité de ton attaque était stupéfiante. Même avec mes sens de chevalier d'Or, c'est à peine si je te vis bouger. Le regard dur, tu matérialisais déjà une autre fleur entre tes doigts.

« Ça, ce n'est pas toi Aphrodite, t'opposai-je tristement en essuyant de la main le sang qui coulait de ma joue.

— Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas du tout, répliquas-tu sans manifester le moindre remords. Entre nous tout est terminé. Alors dégage ! »

Cette fois-ci, je battis en retraite. Ton chagrin était trop fort. Il nourrissait ta colère et il te forçait à nous punir injustement. Tu n'étais pas en état de m'entendre. Et puis le poison commençait à gagner mon organisme. Un indicible vertige troublait ma vue intérieure tandis que mes autres sens perdaient aussi nettement de leur précision. Tu n'avais apparemment pas lésiné sur la dose, te rassurant sans doute sur l'immunité partielle que tu m'avais autrefois accordée. Néanmoins je jugeais qu'elle serait à peine suffisante pour me permettre de regagner dignement ma propre Maison. Mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et encore moins alerter les autres sur notre différend.

Les jours qui suivirent demeurent flous dans ma mémoire. Je parvins jusqu'à mon logis pour m'effondrer son mon lit, malade comme cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je tremblais comme une feuille et je claquais des dents, tandis que mon corps se tordait sous des spasmes de plus en plus douloureux. J'eu le réflexe de bloquer mon cosmos fiévreux pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui m'arrivait, me privant ainsi volontairement des soins nécessaires. J'avais foi en la solidité de mon propre organisme, et je ne voulais pas attirer encore davantage d'opprobre sur toi. Mais l'on ne se remet pas aussi facilement de l'attaque destructrice d'un chevalier d'Or. Je crois que je sombrais dans une inconscience bienvenue tant la souffrance devenait intolérable au bout du deuxième jour. Lorsque je me réveillais, des draps propres remplaçaient ceux que j'avais trempés de sueur, on m'avait baigné et ma longue chevelure se déployait sur l'oreiller parfaitement démêlée. Je me sentais plus faible qu'un bébé, mais au moins mes muscles ne se tordaient plus en nœuds improbables. Assis sur mon couchage, je recherchais en vain durant de longues minutes un signe qui eut trahi l'identité de celui qui m'était venu en aide. Mais il avait su effacer toutes traces compromettantes. J'avais beau ressentir l'indifférence blessée que tu nourrissais à mon égard lorsque je laissais discrètement dériver mon cosmos vers ton temple, j'espérais que c'était toi. Mais les jours qui suivirent ne m'amenèrent aucun visiteur, et je perçus nettement la distance que tu instaurais entre nous.

Il était hors de question que j'abandonne. Je désirais me battre pour notre amour, te reconquérir, et surtout trouver le moyen de t'affranchir de ce rôle qui te détruisait. Comme toujours, je décidais de te laisser du temps. Je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller vers toi pour le moment. Tu devais d'abord évacuer ta rancœur. Face à tes colères, le temps avait toujours été mon meilleur allié. Je pensais pouvoir en disposer. J'ignorais que quelques jours plus tard, les Bronzes allaient fondre sur nous.

Mais avant, un incident majeur m'opposa au Lion. Mes fonctions m'amenaient à conseiller Saga dans ce que je jugeais le mieux pour le Sanctuaire, et la disparition de l'armure du Sagittaire suite à l'extravagant tournoi galactique n'allait pas sans me préoccuper. Je sentais un péril planer et je demeurais aux aguets. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la menace s'exprime sous les traits d'Aiolia. Lorsque je sentis un danger se manifester directement dans la salle du trône, je m'y transportai instantanément pour surprendre le Lion face au Grand Pope, qu'il accusait ouvertement de malversation. Venait-il à son tour de comprendre qui se cachait réellement derrière ce masque, et emporté par les évènements ne parvenait-il pas à faire la part des choses ? Impossible de le savoir car je débarquais en plein milieu de leur conversation. Mais l'agressivité du Grec qui allait porter la main sur le représentant d'Athéna était coupable et elle ne me lassait pas le choix. Je m'interposais donc.

« Ote-toi de là Shaka ! m'enjoignit le Lion. Il est plus que temps que quelqu'un se dresse enfin contre ce despote.

— Tu as perdu la tête Aiolia ? Lever la main contre le Grand Pope est une trahison, tentai-je de le raisonner, partagé entre la colère et l'embarras. »

— Tu prends parti pour lui ? Comme tu voudras. »

Et se mettant en garde, Aiolia du Lion fit appel à la force de son cosmos. Nous portions nos armures. Chacun se sentait sûr de son bon droit, déterminé, et prêt à en découdre au risque d'engager un combat de mille jours. Sans me poser plus de questions je monopolisai mon propre pouvoir. Puisque Aiolia semblait trop obtus pour se plier à la discipline, je me battrais pour assurer la pérennité du Sanctuaire. L'affrontement débutait à peine, lorsque je vis Saga profiter que le Lion lui tournait le dos pour le foudroyer d'une attaque qui stoppa immédiatement son agressivité. Je ne connaissais qu'imparfaitement les arcanes dont disposait le Gémeau, mais je devinais que celui-ci faisait appel à un puissant pouvoir de persuasion, quand Aiolia se détourna brusquement de ma personne pour s'incliner devant le Grand Pope auquel il jura fidélité. L'intervention de Saga venait d'épargner une vie, mais sa traîtrise me déstabilisait. Elle me rappelait désagréablement en écho celle qu'il t'avait obligé à adopter face à Albior. Le Gémeau dut percevoir mon trouble, car une fois que le Lion eut quitté la pièce, il me déclara avec une parfaite maîtrise de la situation.

« Ne soit pas surpris par mon geste Shaka. J'ai agi ainsi parce qu'il est hors de question que je perde l'un d'entre vous. Aiolia a besoin de se calmer avant que je puisse le raisonner. Et toi, malgré toute la puissance dont je te sais capable, je doute que tu sois assez remis pour subir un tel combat sans risque. Or j'ai besoin de vous deux en pleine possession de vos moyens. Les évènements l'exigent. Va-t-en à présent. »

Sa justification se tenait, mais je venais surtout de brusquement comprendre qui m'avait soigné. Cette information évacuait dans un coin de mon esprit toutes les autres questions. Saga était intervenu alors que tu n'avais pas levé le petit doigt, ou bien en tant que Grand Pope avait-il jugé que tu ne devais pas le faire, et te l'avait-il interdit ? L'heure n'était malheureusement pas à la discussion. Je conservais le maintien compassé du soldat pour prendre congé, mais intérieurement j'oscillais entre la désillusion, la surprise et la pire des incertitudes concernant ton état d'esprit.

Après cet incident le Sanctuaire vécut en état d'urgence, et je n'avais pas la possibilité de quitter mon temple pour aller forcer ton retranchement. A travers mon cosmos je tentais d'espionner le tien. Tu te méfiais, mais je parvins à lire ton profond désarroi. A quoi devais-je l'attribuer ? A notre séparation ? Aux paroles de Milo ? Ou à la menace bien réelle qui se profilait à l'horizon ? Je n'ai jamais eu la réponse, et la question me taraude encore aujourd'hui. Mais qu'elle qu'en était la raison, je la sentais te ronger de l'intérieur. Je décidais que sitôt la question des Bronzes rebelles réglée, je forcerais la porte de ton logis si nécessaire, mais que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu m'écouterais t'exposer la force de l'amour que je te portais.

Et puis le Sanctuaire subit l'assaut des vermisseaux qui le désavouaient. Mu leur céda le passage avec une facilité qui me désola pour lui, persuadé que j'étais qu'il subirait les foudres prochaines du Grand Pope face à sa désertion. La réédition d'Aldébaran m'étonna. Certes, il s'était battu, mais je concevais mal comment il pouvait s'en tenir aux codes d'un simple duel en s'inclinant sans plus de résistance face à son vainqueur. Un peu ébranlé, je m'amusais néanmoins de la surprise des Bronzes lorsqu'ils traversèrent le temple des Gémeaux. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une poche de résistance aussi coriace à cet endroit. Connaissant la puissance redoutable de Saga, rien que lui aurait dû les arrêter. Mais contre toute attente, ils parvinrent à franchir l'obstacle, et je m'interrogeais. Je retrouvais plus de logique chez Death Mask. Il déployait la force et la volonté implacable d'un véritable chevalier d'Or. Il remontait d'autant dans mon estime, mais l'abandon de son amure qui le condamna à mort me sidéra. Comment la protection bénie par notre déesse avait-elle pu se désolidariser de son porteur à ce point au cours d'un tel combat ? Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, je les sentais guidés et protégés par une force annexe qui me troublait. Aiolia sembla se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve à leur passage, alors que Saga n'avait aucune raison de le libérer à ce moment-là. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et si ce n'était pas le Gémeau, qui avait pu briser son emprise ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser bien longtemps ces questions avant que mon temple ne soit investi à son tour.

La vaillance et la jeunesse de mes adversaires m'incita à ne m'attaquer qu'à un seul d'entre eux en laissant filer les autres. Je ne doutais pas une seconde que les chevaliers d'Or suivant les arrêteraient. S'ils avaient pu arriver jusque-là, c'était simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, et qu'ils avaient bénéficié d'incroyables concours de circonstance. Le fait que je parvienne pratiquement à supplanter Andromède me conforta dans mon idée, jusqu'à ce que s'immisçant dans notre combat, son frère n'intervienne pour m'empêcher de lui porter le coup de grâce. A ce moment précis, je ne doutais plus de défendre la justice, et notre affrontement fut aussi impitoyable que sanglant. Un élément pourtant me perturbait. Aussi fort et astucieux pouvait-il être, un Bronze n'était pas en capacité d'abattre un Or, du moins pas dans des conditions de lutte loyale. Or, malgré toute ma puissance et les difficultés existant pour contrer mes techniques, je peinais indubitablement pour achever le Phénix. Un élément étrange le soutenait et jouait contre moi. Le même dont je ressentais l'inflexible volonté et la tristesse depuis le début des affrontements, et cela n'allait pas sans me chiffonner. Alors que nous mettions nos dernières forces dans le combat meurtrier qui nous opposait, je décidais de déployer mon aura directement à la rencontre de cette force. Il était hors de question que je laisse franchir mon temple au Phénix pour autant, et déployant une attaque dont j'avais de grande chance d'être également la victime, je l'entraînais avec moi dans le néant. Mais alors que nos deux cosmos se dissolvaient de la réalité perceptible, la foi inébranlable de mon adversaire en la justesse de sa cause, me permit d'entrer directement en contact avec l'objet de son acharnement. Et là, je compris enfin où se trouvait la vérité.

Athéna me baigna de son amour et dissipa mon aveuglement. La mort de Shion, la tentative de meurtre sur un bébé divin, l'injuste élimination d'Aioros, la folie de Saga et les soubresauts de son âme tourmentée, tout s'agençait et m'apparaissait avec une précision cruelle, qui m'aurait arraché un cri de désespoir si je m'étais encore trouvé dans une strate humaine. Je devinais aussi qui était ton mystérieux amant, et malgré tout le mal qu'il nous avait fait, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir. Car derrière le monstre insensible assoiffé de pouvoir et sûr de son bon droit, subsistait le véritable Saga, et j'étais paradoxalement le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il valait mieux que ça. Quelque part une épouvantable bataille se poursuivait, et j'aurais voulu avertir mes frères d'armes de son inutilité. Mais le temps s'écoule différemment d'un monde à l'autre, et lorsque je réussis enfin à revenir grâce à l'aide de Mu, il était trop tard. Les Bronzes étaient finalement parvenus au Palais. Rattrapé par les remords de sa véritable personnalité et le désir de mettre un terme à tout cela Saga s'était suicidé, tandis que la véritable Athéna inondait d'un cosmos apaisant un Sanctuaire hébété. Trois autres chevaliers d'Or avaient inutilement sacrifiés leur vie. Et parmi ceux-là, tu figurais avec Death Mask comme l'un de ceux qui seraient le moins regrettés. C'était un désastre et une tragédie.

En traversant les douze temples, Athéna perçut parfaitement la douleur égoïste qui m'habitait. J'avais beau me réjouir de son retour et du rétablissement de plusieurs vérités jusqu'alors ensevelies, je pleurais avant tout la perte d'un amour sincère. Il me serait désormais impossible de te confier tout ce que j'avais encore à te dire. Nous nous étions quitté de la pire des manières, et il n'existait plus aucun moyen pour que je rectifie la stupidité engendrée par les paroles de Milo. Avais-tu réellement cru que je puisse accepter que tout soit fini entre nous ? L'idée que je t'abandonne avait dû te déchirer le cœur, et que tu sois mort en pensant que j'avais fait mon deuil de notre amour m'accablait profondément. En passant près de moi, Athéna eut la délicatesse de faire mine de rien, et elle ne prononça jamais un mot en ta défaveur par la suite, alors que d'autres ne s'en privaient pas. Je la servis avec d'autant plus de dévotion. Elle, et le désir de venir en aide à l'humanité, il ne me restait plus que cela. Privée de la flamme du soleil de ta présence, ma sociabilité déjà fort timide finit de s'étioler. Je m'abstins dorénavant de tout commentaire ou de toute visite inutile. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans mon temple, à méditer sur nos erreurs passées tel un veilleur dont la seule raison d'être demeurait d'éviter celles du futur. Je conservais un détachement que beaucoup jugeait condescendant, et seul peut-être Mu, qui avait approché mon âme et ma conscience lorsqu'il m'avait arraché aux brumes qui me dissolvaient, se douta du l'immense vide et de l'inconsolable chagrin causé par ta perte. En tout cas, il rechercha ensuite régulièrement ma compagnie, me bousculant parfois dans ma solitude lorsque je m'isolais des semaines entières, et nous finîmes par devenir amis.

Fort ironiquement le destin plaça Milo exactement dans la même situation que moi. Sauf qu'il l'ignora. Sa relation avec Camus était apparemment plus forte que nous le supposions, et il souffrait incontestablement de la perte qu'il subissait. Son désespoir m'attrista profondément. Pas pour lui, mais pour le Verseau. Du côté du Scorpion, je voyais plutôt cela comme une punition justement méritée. Sans son intervention dévastatrice, nous aurions encore pu bénéficier de quelques jours de bonheur, et si elle avait malgré tout dû te prendre, la mort ne t'aurait jamais arrachée à moi en te laissant dans le doute des sentiments que je te portais malgré la violence de ton attitude. Et puis surtout, les dernières paroles qu'il t'avait lancées de manière haineuse tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Andromède avait beau être un jeune chevalier capable de prouesses, je l'avais gravement blessé, et je me demandais jusqu'à quel point tu ne t'étais pas laissé volontairement abattre, comme nous pensions que l'avait fait le Verseau. Mais si le sacrifice de Camus participait à sa rédemption, le tien disparaissait derrière l'image narcissique et méprisante que tu t'étais plu à composer de toi-même, et on parlait surtout de la faiblesse de ta prestation. Que l'on te méconnaisse à ce point me faisait mal, et indifférents aux commentaires étonnés que suscitait ce geste, je me rendais régulièrement sur ta tombe où je déposais des bouquets de ces simples violettes que tu aimais tant.

Les mois passèrent, et mis à part celui de Milo, les temples du haut demeuraient désespérément vides. Le retour d'Athéna lui-même ne comblait pas la tristesse de leur silence. Jamais aussi peu de chevaliers d'Or n'avaient été réunis alors que les prémices d'une nouvelles Guerre Sainte se profilaient. Avec une garde aussi réduite, serions-nous à la hauteur ? Prévoyante, Athéna nous interdisait dorénavant de poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire, et les Bronzes qui nous avaient vaincus lui servaient à présent de tête de pont à l'extérieur. Pas un d'entre nous n'avait hésité à donner son sang pour rénover et renforcer leurs armures mises à mal après nos affrontements fratricides, et une estime réelle existait maintenant de part et d'autre. Des cinq, le Phénix restait le plus sauvage et le plus imprévisible, mais pour l'avoir combattu, je connaissais la profondeur de sa loyauté. Avec Mu, il demeurait bizarrement le seul auprès duquel je me sentais encore un peu vivant. Sans doute car à l'instar du Bélier, il avait perçu ma détresse lorsque j'avais compris que la flamme de ta propre vie s'était éteinte. J'appréciais leur soutien discret, même s'il ne comblait en rien ton absence.

Lorsque les Spectres d'Hadès passèrent enfin à l'attaque, nous les attendions de pied ferme. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'imaginait la mauvaise surprise qu'ils nous réservaient. Nos sens sont aguerris, et nous avons tous rapidement détectés des cosmos étrangement familiers, mais si inattendus, qu'il nous fallut plus ou moins de temps pour que nous acceptions l'évidence. Hadès avait rendu des enveloppes charnelles, à vous, les âmes défuntes de nos cinq frères tombés quelques mois plus tôt. Ce qui faisait de vous des traîtres de la pire espèce, et des combattants émérites que nous allions devoir affronter. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, je ne pouvais pas croire que vous alliez ainsi vous dresser contre nous. Le repentir de Saga semblait sincère. Celui de Shura ne faisait aucun doute à Shiruy. Si à un moment donné Camus s'était laissé aveugler, il avait toujours servi la justice. Les agissements précédents de Death Mask prêtaient à confusion, mais Mu qui avait sondé son armure savait que celle-ci s'était réconciliée post-mortem avec son porteur. Quant à toi, j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir combien tu avais trop souffert de la mascarade imposée par ta vie passée. Votre ralliement ne pouvait pas être celui de la rancœur. Il était dicté par autre chose. Il y avait une explication, et je devais la trouver avant que les évènements ne dégénèrent à nouveau.

En sentant ta présence et celle de Death Mask retenues aux abords du Temple du Bélier, je priais Bouddha de résoudre rapidement le problème. Vous tenteriez sans doute au départ de parlementer, mais je soupçonnais la puissance cachée du jeune Atlante lorsque la force brute parlerait. D'un autre côté, si tu joignais ton pouvoir à celui d'Angelo, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Mu. En songeant qu'il me faudrait peut-être t'affronter à mon tour, je fus pris de vertige. Cela me ramenait directement à la dernière leçon de mon Maître. Je connaissais le prix à payer pour devoir tuer celui que l'on aime, et je ne voulais pas revivre ce cauchemar. Mais alors que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse sur les implications véritables de votre participation à cette invasion, le Bélier vous attaqua en dépit du retour inopiné de son propre Maître. Je fus désagréablement surpris par la faiblesse de votre propre résistance. Comme si vous hésitiez à répliquer, ou que par ce moyen vous nous donniez un indice capital, que dans le feu de l'action et la détresse de se retrouver confronter à Shion, Mu ne discerna pas.

Vaincus avant même d'avoir pu contre-attaquer, vos âmes retournaient déjà dans les limbes qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement malheureux. Mais alors que la dernière étincelle de vie vous quittait, je sentis nettement ce qu'il restait de toi se tendre en un ultime espoir de parvenir à me rejoindre. Oubliant la plus élémentaire prudence, je te laissais approcher comme un enfant fasciné par le scintillement de la plus belle des étoiles. Mon étoile. Celle qui n'a jamais accepté de briller que pour moi. Parce que mon enseignement me permet de voyager au cœur de royaumes qui ne sont pas de ce monde, je perçus clairement la douceur de la caresse que tu me destinais, mais je me rendis aussi compte que ton âme se dispersa définitivement sans savoir que tu étais parvenu à m'atteindre. Comme des doigts qui essayent désespérément de se saisir, et qui alors qu'ils se frôlent, n'y parviennent finalement pas. Si proche, et une fois de plus incapable de te communiquer l'amour que je te portais toujours. Si des années de discipline ne m'avaient pas retenu, j'en aurais hurlé de désarroi.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser distraire. Profitant d'une ouverture, Shura, Saga et Camus s'étaient engouffrés plus profondément sur le chemin au bout duquel se tenait Athéna. Notre déesse paraissait elle-même durement touchée par l'identité de ceux qui tentait d'attenter à sa vie, et un court échange me convainquit que tout comme moi, elle doutait de leur but affiché. Il fallait que je comprenne. Kanon parvint à les retarder dans la Maison des Gémeaux, et je gagnais du temps dans celle du Cancer, avant que Saga ne m'assène un de ses coups si puissants que nos quatre auras disparurent un instant. Enfin, je réalisais ce que cachait un tel acharnement, et lorsqu'ils débordèrent Aiolia en le laissant au prise avec d'autres Spectres, je les transportai directement dans le jardin des arbres jumeaux après m'être à mon tour débarrassé des intrus qui les suivaient. Ma décision était prise. Je devais m'opposer à eux pour tromper notre adversaire et enfin délivrer à Athéna le message qu'elle attendait. Mais je savais aussi que ce serait mon dernier combat. Je ne serais pas celui qui les arrêterait. J'eu une pensée compatissante pour Milo. La première depuis l'affrontement du Sanctuaire. Je me rendais finalement compte que même si cela me brisait, je préférais ne pas avoir eu à te revoir plutôt que de t'affronter. J'espérai sincèrement qu'Aiolia épargne cette épreuve au Scorpion.

Saga, le bourreau qui avait détruit nos vies se tenait debout devant moi, visiblement toujours en position de leader devant Camus et Shura. J'aurais voulu qu'ils fondent sur moi tels les trois aigles majestueux qu'ils étaient en réalité. Aider Athéna passait par le sacrifice de ma propre vie et il fallait que cela ressemble à la mort d'un guerrier fauché par plus fort que lui pour Hadès. Mais une fois face à face, je les vis hésiter, et je ne nourris plus aucun doute sur leurs intentions réelles. Leur double jeu les crucifiait et je me fermai avec la plus grande difficulté à la compassion que suscitait en moi les larmes que versaient leurs âmes déchirées. Ils s'attendaient vraisemblablement à ce que je trouve un autre moyen pour prévenir Athéna. Il n'y en avait pas, et je pris pour eux l'initiative d'engager un affrontement dont je ne devais pas me relever. Mais il ne serait pas dit que je leur mâcherai la tache non plus. Pour l'honneur de notre déesse, et aussi parce que je tenais à souligner leur vaillance, je décidai que mon dernier combat serait le plus acharné. Et je suis presque fier qu'ils aient dû user de l'Athéna Exclamation pour m'abattre. Presque. Parce que je sais que ce geste ne leur sera pas pardonné. Lorsqu'enfin je quittais ce monde, je leur indiquais le moyen de passer dans le Sombre Royaume en déjouant toutes les barrières d'Hadès. Par le pouvoir conféré par l'acquisition du huitième sens obtenu à travers la mort elle-même, Athéna pourrait librement combattre son oncle sur son propre terrain. Par ce bais, je me préparais déjà à la recevoir là-bas pour l'accompagner.

La suite conserve le goût d'une victoire amère. Je vécu comme un véritable échec le premier affrontement direct entre Athéna et Hadès, qui se solda par la disparition des deux Divinités à Elysion, où mon état de « mort apparente » ne me donnait pas accès. Athéna s'était mise en danger à cause de moi. Pour me protéger. Et parce que par stupidité j'avais cru vaincre moi-même un Dieu. Je m'acharnais en vain à essayer de briser le Mur des Lamentations, jusqu'à ce que Dohko rejoint par les trois autres Ors survivants, nous explique la manière de le détruire. Mais même à cinq, la force réunie de nos cosmos était insuffisante. Allions-nous échouer si près du but ? Avions-nous vraiment fait tout cela pour rien ? Il fallait pourtant que nous trouvions un moyen de faire passer les cinq Bronzes qui piaffaient d'impatience à nos côtés. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elles sont apparues. Les armures orphelines qui dormaient jusqu'à présent sagement au sein des temples abandonnés. Les unes après les autres, attendant que Kanon renvoie celle des Gémeaux, avant de toutes résonner d'un chant d'allégresse et d'espoir que nous entendions pour la première fois. Est-ce cela qui les a fait revenir ? Ou bien poussé par leur foi et un absolu dévouement ont-ils réussi à nous rejoindre par leurs propres moyens ? Peu importe, car sous nos yeux incrédules, nos pairs précédemment tombés au combat nous ont rejoint : Aldébaran, Saga, Death Mask, Aioros, Camus, Shura, et toi mon amour.

Le temps pressait et ne se prêtait pas aux effusions. Mais certains regards échangés valaient tous les discours du monde. Je croisais le tien durant une fraction de seconde, et j'espérai enfin te faire parvenir le message que je te destinais depuis si longtemps. Contre toute attente tu détournas la tête. Vainement je tentais de te contacter par télépathie. Tu te rétractas également à mon toucher mental. Je te sentais tendu, bourrelé de remords et malheureux malgré notre union. Ton ralliement ne lavait pas ta honte, et je me désolais de ne pas me trouver directement auprès de toi pour te saisir la main, et te forcer à lire enfin tout l'amour que je te portais et le pardon général accordé par les autres. Une fois de plus le destin se jouait de nous en sanctionnant notre rencontre d'une communication avortée.

Moins disciplinés, et conscients que cette fois-ci notre sacrifice serait définitif, les Bronzes ont encore échangé quelques mots avec nous avant qu'Aioros ne pointe sa flèche en direction du Mur réputé indestructible. Enflant nos cosmos a un point de fusion sans retour, nous les avons unis au sein de cette unique flèche qui devait ouvrir un passage. Je tentais vainement de saisir le tien pour l'envelopper du mien au dernier moment. Tout allait à présent trop vite, et une fois encore tu glissas loin de moi. Si proche, et pourtant, insaisissable.

Nous avons réussi. Du moins je veux le croire. Même si je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier. Mon dernier souvenir en tant que chevalier d'Athéna se brise sous le vacarme assourdissant d'une déflagration inouïe, tandis que mon corps disparait dans la souffrance brève mais vive de son démantèlement total. Ma conscience aurait elle aussi dû se désintégrer. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle survit et dérive depuis ce jour dans un puits de ténèbres où il m'arrive parfois d'entendre un écho indistinct. Est-ce là la punition des Dieux pour avoir osé braver un de leurs interdits ? Devrons-nous expier éternellement sans espoir de repos ? Une chose est en tout cas certaine. Le fait qu'une partie de nous-même ait survécu, prouve que notre unité première demeure toujours en repos quelque part. Dans quel but ? Peu importe. De cette évidence, je ne veux retenir que l'espoir de ne pas être le seul à errer ainsi perdu dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas renoncé à pouvoir te dire un jour le message gravé en lettres d'or dans mon cœur. Tu as été, tu es, et tu resteras, la personne la plus importante pour moi. Et tant que mon esprit se battra contre l'oubli, je te chercherai. Inlassablement. S'il le faut j'y passerai le reste de l'éternité, mais je te retrouverai. Aphrodiite, chevalier d'Or des Poissons, je soignerai tes ailes brisées. Et tu pourras enfin reprendre ton envole. Mon ange.


End file.
